Where are we now?
by AmericanNineties
Summary: Set in between season 5 and season 6. Explores Santana's new life in LA after going on tour with Mercedes. Is it really over with Britt or is it true love? Let me know how you like it
1. Chapter 1

Wide awake, staring at the ceiling probably for the last 45 minutes, Santana reached for her phone glancing at the time, 2:58 . Ugh!She hadn't been able to get a good night's sleep for the past week.

She had been staying up late every single night studying for her final exams. She had one more final for her intro to public relations and shed be free for a couple of weeks. She was really looking forward

to going home for the holidays, her first semester CSUN had been way more difficult than she had expected. Life in Los Angeles had been way different than expected. After Rachel's pilot was green lit, Rachel

moved to a little condo in Santa Monica, Kurt and Blaine stay in the loft in NYC, Sam moved back to Lima while Mercedes went on tour with Brittany as one of her back up dancers and Santana feature in the one song

they recorded together. Santana also got to be the pre-opening act doing a couple of covers before the actual opening act went on. It was the best summer of her life, she loved life on the road, she loved that she

got to spend so much time her girlfriend and one of her best also got to see Quinn and Puck on the second show of the tour when they stopped in Connecticut, Marley, Jake, Wade and Ryder drove all the

way to Cleveland to see he girls perform as well, and they got to catch up at the after party. They toured all summer long with their last stop in that point Mercedes took off to Atlanta to work on her new album,

and Santana and Brittany had to decide what their next move.

Santana reached for her phone again, the time read 3:15, she started typing a message

s-Hey Britt! u up?

after a few minutes she got a reply

B- I am now :S what's wrong?

S- Cant' sleep... too anxious

B- Just relax San, you'll do great, call you in the am xoxox

UGHHH! Santana really wanted to talk Brittany, she was the only one that could make her anxiety go away, Santana understood why she couldn't talk, it was pretty late, probably even later in the East Coast.

After they got to LA, Santana and Brittany stayed at a hotel for couple of weeks while they found jobs and a place to live. While they were on tour they had talked about what they wanted to do when it ended,

and staying in LA seemed like a good option. Santana really loved singing and performing, but she also liked what she had done for Rachel back in NYC and she thought it would be a good career...just in case. She applied

and got accepted to CSUN for public relations and marketing, and Brittany wanted to go to school for Dance but she had to be in LA to audition, so they had to wait until the tour was over.

Santana got up and walked out of her room and into the kitchen, as she was about to open the fridge she noticed Rachel's grocery list with a neon sticky note on that read the words "SANTANA IT'S YOUR WEEK!"

"crap" Santana thought to herself- she hated grocery shopping as much as she hated laundry, cleaning, doing dishes, or any chore for that matter, but they agreed they take turns "Suck it up Lopez" she thought to herself.

"shopping for Man Hands McVegan, just kill me now" Santana said out loud as she poured herself a glass of coconut knew she was not gonna get any sleep that night, so she walked out her balcony and sat on the

little bistro chair, looking up to the sky, she could see the stars shinning bright. The Latina loved looking up at the stars, it reminded her of Brittany's last night in LA. The girls went to the beach and stay awake till sunrise

just looking at the stars and talking about what their lives were going to be like without each other.

Brittany was working at Millennium for a couple of weeks when one of the senior dance instructors invited her to join Katy Perry's dance crew for her world tour. After talking about it, the girls decided it was the best thing for Brittany to do

since Santana was busy with school.

"Long distance never works" Brittany said with a sad tone in her voice.

"Britt, we talked about it" the Latina said as she placed her hand on Brittany's.

" It didn't work the first time, why would it work now?' the blond's hand pulled were both silent for a while, they could only hear the sound of the ocean, peaceful, magnificent, beautiful.

" It's only for nine months, think about it, some people get a baby after nine months, we'll get each other, and that is way way better, no drool, no crying...' Brittany started laughing and Santana couldn't help it but to put her arms around her

her girl, the girl she loved so very much- "Britt, I Let you go once, do you think I'd let you go again?" Brittany shook her head- " Exactly! so you go wow everyone around the world, and I'll be here waiting for you! I'll always wait for you!

That moment, that one moments was the one Santana couldn't let go of, it was the moment she kept playing in her head... She would never let Brittany go... yet she was gone, sure they were still friends and they talked every once in a while but,

four months had passed and there she was, looking up at the stars, wishing things were different, Wishing Brittany was still around like she was when they were on tour, wishing she had never told Brittany to go, wishing... they had never broken up.

_first fancfic please comment and let me know what you think?!_


	2. Chapter 2

If you ever asked Santana, she would totally deny it but, she actually liked living with Rachel, they were actually good friends. Sure, they hated each other in high school, but after Santana saving her from messing up badly with the male prostitute, Brody, and covering for her

the one day she missed her performance as Funny, Rachel had grown fond of Santana. It was really nice to have a friend in LA, Hollywood could be so intimidating for a Jewish girl from Ohio. Santana had moved into the spare room in Rachel's apartment in Santa Monica. It was a really nice

apartment, not as big as their loft in New York, but big enough for the two of them and way way nicer.

The girl's schedule was extremely hectic. Rachel's pilot had gotten picked up by the network and they had order the first 9 Santana first moved in Rachel was always around, the writers and producers were at work developing the show and Rachel was left

with nothing to do but to hang around the apartment. Rachel had taken up running and yoga, very LA of her, and was always bugging Santana to join her. Santana on the other hand was trying to get used to her new schedule. She had bought a decent car with the money from the tour and had bought

a nice bedroom set for her and Brittany. The commute to school wasn't as bad, about half an hour drive with no traffic, and her first year classes were okay, not as interesting as she woulda hoped for but she could deal. She would stay after class at the library because she was struggling a bit

with the math and mostly to avoid spending too much time with Rachel.

" Sooooo, guess what?" Rachel said, with her squeaky perky voice

"Whats up?" Santana asked still staring at the TV- "You have to guess!" Rachel stood in from of the TV forcing Santana to actually pay attention to her.

"Why 'you just go ahead and tell me Berry, you don't want me to start guessing, I might hurt your feelings" Sure they were friends, but hat didn't take the irritating away from Rachel's voice.

Rachel gave Santana a look and pretended she didn't say that and went on "The gave me the script for the show, it has a name, and it is gonna blow your mind..." - "Are you gonna tell me? cuz you only get 5 minutes of talk time a day and you only have 2 left" Santana said with her usual Bitchy Santana like tone.

"It's That's so Rachel!"

" Oh My God! Kill me now"-Santana knew she was never gonna hear the end of it. Rachel was full of herself already, and now the show was named after her...- "Okay, Raven Simone, that's very original, how do you think that's gonna work? do you get psychic powers as well? isn't that gonna be a bit confusing for the audience? if you even have it..."

" Oh, shut it Santana! It's good name, no!, it's a great name, I'd know, its my name"

"Rachel, seriously, you have to say something, you can't let that be the name...It's too similar to That's so Raven!, you have to make them change it"

Rachel walked around the room for a bit, what Santana made sense to an extent,she had thought about it first, Rachel didn't like the name for the shows, but after talking to her producers and failing at making them change it, she convinced herself that the name would work. "I tried" Rachel said as she sat next to Santana. " The producers are set on it,

There's nothing I can do." Rachel's tone of voice was serious and with a sad undertone which meant that Santana had to ditch her usual bitchy self and act like a sensitive human being. "I'm sure it will be fine" Santana said putting her arm around Rachel and pulling her close for a half hug. Rachel looked up and gave her a half smile.

"Berry...even though it kills me to say this...I know it is gonna be great...because you are great..." Santana could feel her face blushing a little bit. Rachel gave her a hug which Santana awkwardly reciprocated "Thanks Santana, I'm really happy you are here"


	3. Chapter 3

**K, so i got asked why did i do pezberry on a brittana tag, honestly , its all bout context. i dont wanna just do brittana cuz itd get old, i wanna do a focus on brittana put with other ppl's interactions to keep it real.. please let me know what you think **

_*That was way harder than i thought it would be*_ Santana thought as she walked away from her classroom. She had just taken her last final and was relived to be done with the madness. She reached in her bag and grabbed her p hone to check her messages, there were a couple from her mom asking about her plans for winter break. Santana had been ignoring her mom's messages,

she was really putting all her attention toward her exams so she thinking about winter break was not a priority, and now that finals were done, she could actually take the time to think about her family. She kept scrolling down and saw a message from Puck

P- Hey Lopez, whats the happs, all done? come to the bar, drinks on me.

Going to the karaoke bar was like a Friday night Ritual for Santana, Puck, and Rachel, they ruled the place, and with all reason, they were pros compared to all the drunken wanna-bes; they were treated like celebrities over there, of course Puck loved the attention from the ladies, and Rachel called it practice for when her show actually aired. Santana loved going to the bar with her friends so she immediately made her way toward the bar.

Even though she was still wearing the jeans and black top she had worn to school, she was working it, she walked into the bar and to her usual table where she found Rachel and puck arguing about something.

"What up losers?" Santana said pulling a chair and sitting next to Rachel.

"Oh, hey Santana, Puck and I were just talking abut the writing process...I, for one,don't think writing about drunk co-eds and pillow fights is very interesting..."

"You should just stick to porn"

"And, you Lopez,should be my star" Puckerman said putting his arm around the Latina.

"you wish Puckerman" Santana removed his arm and made a hand gesture to get the attention from the waiter.

"Sooo Santana..., you are all done with finals, how does it feel? I cannot believe you actually spent the last couple of nights at the library, I'm so proud"

"Thanks Berry" Sanatana rolled her eyes, she hated when Rachel got all touchy feely " I cannot wait to just relax and do nothing all winter break" She continued.

"Speaking of winter break" Puck interrupted " are you guys going back to ..." His tone changed " ...back to Lima for the holidays"- Puck had forgotten how sensitive the going back to Lima subject was for the girls. Rachel had been having a rough time with her dads separating and it seem like there was no way to fix the relationship. Santana's situation was a bit different, she didn't know if Brittany was going back home for the holidays

and she was trying to avoid running into her. Even though they had been texting for the last couple of months, they hadn't actually talked or seen each other since the break up.

" I.. Don know...Lets do a song" Rachel said abruptly and took Puck's hand leading him towards the DJ.

Santana was left alone at the table so she thought she'd take the time to reply to her mom's messages, she could hear the song Rachel had picked and knew Puckerman hated life at the moment because it was a show-tune. Laughing her ass off at pucks attempt to sing the song, the Latina unlocks her phone to find a text from Brittany.

B- Hey San, how was your test?

Santana got an empty feeling in her stomach, she still got nervous whenever Brittany texted her.

S- Hey Britt, it was good,ty

B- I'm really sorry about last night. I was really really tired :C

S- It's k Britt Britt

B- Can I call you?

_* Crap! why does she want to call me?, Crap! What do I say? ... OK get it together Lopez! It's just Brittany, you can talk to her, even though you haven't actually talk to her since she left you! that's bull shit, k, no! you'r out with your friends, say you'll call her later, or maybe it's important, oh my god, shes gonna know somethings up, i'm taking to long, okay later it is, okay! you can do this, you got this!* _

S- okay

*_Did i just really say that? Santana Lopez, you suck!*_

Santana's head was a mess, it was like she thought one thing and her body did the complete opposite. she couldn't back out now. Her phone started ringing so she walked out the bar through the side exit and she stay in the back ally so she could actually have a conversation with Brittany.

"Hey Britt" Santana said trying to play it cool.

"Hey San,I missed hearing your voice"

Why is this happening,was the only question in Santana's head. Her palms were so sweaty she could barely hold the phone, she was passing back and forth like a psychotic person and she was channeling all her energy not to lose it and just break down. It was all too much for her, and she had no control over it.

"I missed you too Britt, is everything okay?" *_this is so not gonna end well* _the Latina thought to hersel

"ummm kinda" - "yeah? go on Britt"

"okay, sooooo i wanted to wait until you were done with school..."- "mhm, keep going" Santana's heart was beating way too fast, she actually felt physical pain.

"so don't be mad okay? because i knew you had finals and I didn't wanna be a distraction so don't be mad" - " I, promise"

"I... I'm in LA" _*okay, I'm actually mad, what?*_- "What?!" Santana's pacing had stopped, she felt like her heart had stopped beating, her head was spinning with so many questions. "Brittany, what are you doing in LA?"

"I had a couple of meetings the day before yesterday and I thought I'd stick around and see you...you promise you wouldn't get mad..."- "I know, I'm not mad, I'm just confused" Santana was lying, she was mad, but she was also confused, was she really gonna get to see Brittany?

There were a few seconds of silence before Santana said something- "Do they know? Rachel or Puck?"

"No, I haven't really talk to them in a while, I'm sorry San, I just wanted you to do well and I knew you'd get distracted"- Brittany was right, had Santana known that she was in town, Santana would've gone cray and flunk her exams. " but what about yesterday?"

"Well, I didn't want you to get suspicious... and I was really tired"

Santana couldn't help but laugh when she heard the way Brittany said those words, she was so sweet and innocent at times, she had the most beautiful soul, and Santana loved all of it so much, but they were broken up and she needed to remind herself of that.

"It's okay Britt Britt, it was a surprise that's for sure"

"sooo can I see you tomorrow? Lunch?"- How was Santana supposed to say no to that? she never had a chance.

"Okay, see you tomorrow"

Santana hung up and walked straight to the bar, order two shots of whisky and drank them back to back. She couldn't believe what just had happened, she was exited and terrified, both at the same time, running a billion scenarios in her head.

*_I'm screwed_*


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey, where did you go? is everything okay?" Rachel asked taking the seat next to Santana at the bar.

"Peachy" Santana's head was a mess, but not because of the alcohol, she couldn't stop thinking about what Brittany may say to her tomorrow. Santana kept playing scenarios in her head, torturing herself, she wanted to stop thinking, she wanted it to be tomorrow already.

"We should do tequila shots!" Santana yelled out loud

" Ummm I love Tequila as much as the next girl Santana, but i think we should go home, something is definitely up with you" Rachel had learned over the years not to push Santana when it came to how she felt. " Come on, I'll get Noah and we'll get going"

"But I drove here" Santana was clearly buzzed so Rachel decided to ignore her remark and kept walking through the crowd trying to find Puck. "You can let go now man hands, I know you wants to get up on all this, but you ain't getting lucky tonight"

"Ohh God! I love drunk Santana, am I getting lucky tonight?

"Shut it Puckerman!" Both girls exclaimed at uni-sound while getting in the car.

The next morning Santana woke up to the distant sound of the TV in the living room. She had a pillow over her head and was wearing only her underwear. It took her a few minutes to actually come to, she starting feeling up the bed around her to find her phone; unable to find it she got up and started throwing things around with no luck.

She grabbed the first shirt she saw, put it on and walked out to the living room.

"Have you seen my phone?"

"Good morning sunshine" Rachel said and continued watching a documentary on the history of musical theater.

"Yo, hellooooo? are you retarded? I asked you a question?

Upset, Rachel paused the movie and cleared her throat to speak "Santana... I do not appreciate your tone, your phone is probably where you left it last"

" Ummm yeah, if only i could remember, I wouldn't have to ask you, don't you think ?"

"You gave it to Noah last night remember?"

"Why on earth would I give my phone to Puckerman?"

"You seriously don't remember...? I had to drag you into the apartment, you kept rambling bout something you had to do. I seriously couldn't understand. After a while you got over it and started playing a...sort of strip poker drinking game with Noah, It was actually quite amusing. You were down to your underwear and instead of taking it off , you gave Noah your phone and called it a night."

"God, I don't remember at all, yet I'm not hung over, thank god for good tequila...Can you call my phone?" Rachel gave Santana a look of disapproval- "Please, Rachel..." Santana rarely ever called her Rachel, so she knew it was something serious. Santana heard a ring coming from the bathroom so she rushed, the sound was coming from the tub so she opened the curtain and found Puckerman in the tub.

"Hola amigo"

"Give me my phone Puckerman, I don't have time for this"

"Whats with the attitude Lopez"

"I'm supposed to meet Brittany in half an hour.." Santana said rushing back to her room

"Wait, did i just hear you right?" Rachel followed Santana into her room and stood in front of the door.

"What do you want Berry, can't you see I'm in a rush?"

"Brittany like your ex Brittany"

"Yuh" Santana started getting ready and putting her make up on "She's in town and called me last night, we are going for lunch, if I ever make it"

"Well that makes sense" Puck walked in and stood behind Rachel putting his arms around her. "You are right, it does make sense" Rachel agreed.

"What are you two Jewish weirdos going on about?"

"Your freak out last night, getting drunk, strip poker with puck, you act out when you feel like your losing control"

"Thanks Freud, you can stop analyzing me and pass me those jeans"

Rachel handed her the pair of jeans, and sat on her bed looking very concern. "Santana, why are you even going, you know how much she gets to you, you were a mess last time, I don't want you to.."

"Thanks for your concern but i got this k" Santana interrupted "Brittany will always be my friend no matter what."

"The you wont mind if Rachel and I come too.. She is our friend too... and I'm kinda hurt she didn't call us"

"Seriously Puckerman?"

"We are just looking out for you"

Santana noticed how concerned her friends were, and really appreciate it, despite how bad she wanted Brittany all to herself, after all, Brittany had broken up with her and Puck and Rachel were the ones who helped her it together.

"Okay, can you guys be ready in 10 min?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**K, so first, thanks bunch to everyone for reading and coming back and specially to the people who fav and follow, I encourage you all to comment, your feedback will be greatly appreciated.**

_Four months ago _

It was week three of Rehearsals for the Prismatic world tour and Brittany had been loving every second of it. It was really demanding because of all the costume changes, but it was definitely an opportunity of a life time.

Brittany had been part of a tour before, but Mercedes' tour was nothing like Katy's. They Practiced every day for 10 to 12 hours straight; it was definitely a challenge but it was amazing at the same time, specially getting to

hang around the one and only Katy Perry, one of Brittany's top five diva idols. Despite not having a lot of free time, Brittany was loving NYC, she loved discovering Central park with her dance crew friends and specially, she loved the food trucks all around Times Square.

"I still don't get why it's called times square, I mean, I see the clock, so I get the time part but It isn't square... It's more like a triangle"

"Umm I guess you are right" Said Blaine, not really paying attention to what Brittany had just said and continued to stare at his hot dog.

"Are you gonna eat that?"

"No, you can have it"

"Thanks... Do you think the actually use real dogs to make it?"

"Aren't you supposed to be a genius Britt?"

"Duh... Blaine whats wrong?- Brittany and Blaine had gotten really close since she moved to NYC; Blaine seemed to always have free time and would spend a lot of time at the studio, he would pick up Brittany for lunch or would spend Sundays with her discovering New York.

"Yeah" Said Blaine in the saddest tone possible.

"Is lady Hummel still mad at you?"

"Mhm, I just... I don't get it, I try and I try and somehow we always end up fighting, every single night, about everything and anything and ... I can't take it anymore Britt, I can't, I love him so much, It's like I just don't know how"

Brittany held Blaine's hand as they continued to stroll around Times Square. The were a few minutes of silence before someone spoke.

"I.." Brittany said hesitantly "...I know how you feel Blaine"

"What do you mean"

It took a minute for Brittany to say something. Brittany sat on the bleachers where she had once sat next to her Glee friends right before they went to nationals the first time.

"I remember my freest time in New York, Santana and I weren't officially dating but we did stuff you know" Blaine couldn't help but to smile at the blonde and sat next to her.

"I remember The Kiss" He Said using air quotes. they both chuckled a bit before getting serious again

"I really miss Finn"

"Me too Britt, me too"

Brittany rested her head on Blaine's shoulder and they both sat there watching people walk by. They both enjoy the silence, it wasn't forced nor awkward, it was more...refreshing.

Brittany realized it was getting late because the lights started to turn on, she reached in her purse to grab her phone and saw she had 15 missed calls and 15 texts. Her stomach dropped thinking something

might have happened to her girlfriend, she showed the phone to Blaine to share her concern and dialed back.

"Santana is everything okay?" Brittany's brains had started firing thinking of endless possibilities of things that might have gone wrong.

"Yeah, where were you?"

Brittany could tell just how upset Santana was, she knew how scary her girlfriend could be when she was pissed.

"Just out with Blaine.."

"could it kill you to pick up the phone?"

"I'm sorry, I just got distracted, is everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything's fine now, have fun with the twinkle fairies"

"It's just Blaine"

"What ever, I'll talk to you later"

"San.." Brittany had tried to say something but it was too late, Santana had already hung up leaving the blond with deep feelings of confusion and sadness.

"What did she want" Blaine asked following Brittany who was walking toward the subway.

"I don't know, shes been freaking out about everything lately... it's getting so annoying, you have no idea"

"Where are you going?"

"I don't know"

"Britt, whats going on with you and Santana?... you know you can trust me, it's okay"

Brittany and Blaine walked to the little coffee shop near Brittany's apartment and talk for hours. Brittany told Blaine about how insecure Santana had been acting. Ever since she moved to NYC Santana had been calling Brittany every two hours and texting her in between, constantly asking what she was doing and who with. Blaine sympathetic of Brittany's situation conforted the blonde girl and shared

his own relationship experiences. They both decided that they needed time to think things through and then talk to their partners respectively in order to feel better, so Brittany started planning a trip to LA in a couple of weeks right before the tour kicked off to talk to Santana.

"Everything is gonna be okay Britt, you'll see"

"Thank you Blaine Warbler, I love you" Brittany pulled Blaine in a give him a really tight hug. I was clear that she needed one so Blaine hugged her back equally tightly.

"Love you too Britt"

It had been a couple days since Brittany spent the day with Blaine. Things with Santana hand't gotten any better, in fact, they had gotten worse, to the point where Brittany told Santana not to call her for a while. Of course, Santana didn't take it well at all and kept on calling but Brittany had no choice but to ignore her calls and continue with her work; after all, she needed to focus on dancing, and no matter how much she loved her girlfriend, all of Santana's doubts were unfounded.

It was a little past 8 o'clock at night and Brittany was still at the dance studio working on the last choreography for the tour. It had been a really hectic day with fittings and make up tests and she was glad that they were all going home as soon as they would put away their costumes.

She was walking toward the bathroom when she heard an argument behind one of the doors, she opened it up a little just enough to hear what was going on and heard a familiar voice yelling and cursing to one of the security guys.

Brittany was filled with shame when she realized it was Santana who was causing all the commotion, she she walked toward her girlfriend and gripped her arm really tight.

"Hey Santana, whats going on?"

Santana was still cursing at the guard in Spanish so the words went right over Brittany's head.

"I'm so sorry stand, this is my mentally retarded friend Santana, I shoulda told you she was coming, I'm really really sorry" Brittany said as she walked away pulling Santana in her direction. Santana was now yelling at Brittany for pulling her away.

"I so coulda kicked his ass"

"What are you doing here, do you realize how embarrassing that was?

"I wouldn't need to be here if you had answered your phone..."

"Santana you gotta stop this, I cant answer every time you call, I'm working , all day, and you can be sure that when I'm not I will call you, cuz I miss you, but not when you're like this, this is not you, whats going on?

"Brittany I'm sorry" Santana got close to the blond girl putting her arms around her waist and leaning in for a kiss, but Brittany pulled away. - "Do you not miss me?"

"Santana of course I miss you but... just tell me whats going on"- The Latina looked away and kept silent.

"I can't do this anymore Santana, I feel like shit all the time, just fucking tell me!"

Santana had never heard Brittany be so mad in her life, she was usually so calm and happy and it killed Santana to see she was the one causing her pain.

"I'm sorry Britt, I just cant be there anymore, in LA, all by myself, without you, I can't, I thought I could, but I cant... I'm thinking bout dropping out, I'll move back here and we can be together"

"The tour is starting in a few days, I wont be here, besides, you can't drop out, not again, you love what you are doing, it's not like the time in Kentucky."

"It's too hard and I don't think I cant do it with out you... You don't have to go, you can stay, we can get a place here..."

"No!"- Brittany interrupted- "I'm not staying and you're not quitting school, whats wrong with you Santana, this isn't like you"

Santana started crying and repeating herself, going on and on about a new start in New York for the both of them. It was really hard for Brittany to see her girlfriend in such a bad place, she felt helpless.

"San, we've been here for hours, I need to go, get some sleep, I have to be back tomorrow morning, and you need to go back to school, I'm not quitting the tour, and you are not quitting , school, you need to stop freaking out. If I quit the tour, that means I'll never be able to go on tour, ever... unless you are with me...

and you, you have way more going on for you then me, you are a strong, bad ass woman, you can do it without me, you have to do it without me... I don't wanna be with someone that needs me 24/7. I know I Love you, and I know you love me, and that's all I need. If you are not there yet, then you gotta get there on your own..."

"What are you saying, are we breaking up?...again?"

"I'm saying, you got a lot more to figure out before we can be together, and I cant help you with it. I love you, and I'll always be there for you..."

"no you don't, your choosing your stupid tour before me"

"The fact that you cant see it, that right there is the problem..." Brittany's face was a mess, her mascara was running from all the crying, she grabbed a Kleenex from her bag, wiped her face and started to walk away from the Latina. Santana who had been crying on and off wiped her tears with her sleeve, looked up and when she saw Brittany walking away she yelled out

"If you walk out the door we are over"

Brittany looked back, saw the girl she loved so much, the only girl she had ever loved, the girl she once looked up to because of her strength and her confidence, now acting weak and scared and defeated, and she walked out the door.


	6. Chapter 6

**Small chapter just to keep updating, lots more to come soon**

Chapter 6

The ride to the restaurant had been unbearable for Santana, she had never been so nervous in her life. Rachel had offered to drive so she could play her music in the car and not listen to Puck's old school rock or Santana's music, which seh called "ghetto fab".

"Could you step on it grams" Santana yelled from the back seat.

"Geeezzz Lopez, relax, we are not even late yet" Puck said not really paying attention to Santana.

"Santana, I would really appreciate it if you could stop kicking my seat"- Santana rolled her eyes and ignored Rachel's request as she continued to kick the back of Rachells seat to force her to go faster. Rachel, fed up with the disturbance, sped up a bit so that they would go a little bit over above the speed limit but was forced to slow down once she entered the highway.

" OH MY GOD, do you really hate me that much"

"what did you expect Santana, its 2 pm on a Saturday heading towards the beach... why did you have to pick that restaurant, it'ls so far out of the way"

"I dont know Yentel, Brittany's choice" Santana kept staring out the window hoping traffic would dissapate.

"This is ridiculous" Puck said as he looked through his phone.

"What, Rachel's playlist..."- "Hey!: Rachel exclaimed

" No, this traffic, such a waste of time, what do you ladies say if we go to that Italian Restaurant that's just off of that exit coming up"

"The whole point is to go meet up with Britt you dumb fuck"

"Puckosaurus is way ahead of you ery very rude girl"

" What are you talking about? "

" I texted Brittany 10 minutes ago, she is on her way taking the back roads, so we'll all get there at the same time, most likely"

"oh wow Noah, what a great idea" Said rachel as she switched lanes to take the next exit.

Santana felt her stomach drop, it was only a matter of minutes til she saw Brittany; she grabbed her make up bag out of her purse and started fixing her make up.-"Freaking Geniuos!


	7. Chapter 7

" Would you just knock it off already!" - Rachel's comment was directed to Santana who had been playing with the ice in her glass.

"Let her be Berry...she's nervous, totally understandable, it`s been a while since she's seen her girl..."

"Yes, I'm nervous, but she's not my girl"

" C'mon Lopez, dont be naive, of course she is your girl, you want her, you want her bad...It's always the same, she blows you off, and there you are ready and willing for when she changes her mind, face it Lopez, she owns you, it's no different this time" - there was a minute of awkward silence,and as much as Santana hated it, she knew Puck was right, Brittany did own her. The hold that Brittany had on her was unbreakable, she was her first...and only love; yeah, she had been with other people, but it was all just sex, and the one time she tried to have a real relationship with someone else, it just didnt feel right, it never feels right unless it's with Brittany.

"This time is different"- Santana broke the silence "It was my fault, okay!"- Santana had never actually told her friends what happened that night with Brittany in NYC. Santana was getting ready to explain her situation she felt Rachels hand on her shoulder- "Santana..."

Santana looked up and she saw the tall blonde walking up to their table. " Wow" Santana muttered.

Brittany looked better than what Santana remembered, she was wearing an Aqua blue sundress with yellow flowers on it, her hair was down, longer than the last time they were together, she looked amazing and Santana could not stop oggling her.

"you'r drooling..." Puck whispered to Santana's ear while getting up to greet his friend.

"Oh My God! " Rachel squeeled as she walked up to Brittany and gave her a hug

"long time no see Blondie" Puckerman said giving Brittany a hug as well.

" oh my god you guys... i cant believe you are here, i missed you"; said the blond one, bringing both Rachel and Puck in for a group hug. As Rachel and Puck returned to their chairs, Brittany walked up to Santana who got up and gave Britany a hug. -"Hey" Brittany whispered to Santana's ear without letting go. - "Hey" Santana whispered and let go of the girl. Being so close to Brittany made her heart race, she was afraid Brittany could feel her heart exploding in her chest so she had to pull away. As she sat down Santana noticed the way both Rachel and Puck were looking at her. She feared the hug may have lingered a little bit too long and that her friends may have noticed.

"So, not that I don't love seeing you... but what are you doing here?- Puck asked what Santana had been dying to know.

"Yeah, what happened to the tour?did we miss it? I really thought it was next month..."

"Don't worry Rach" Brittany chuckled- " You didnt miss it, it is next month, well next week cus next month is next week... thats kinda confusing..."- Santana couldn't keeo her eyes off of Brittany. She was so perfect, so innocent yet so sensual at the same time; lunch was going to be way harder than she thought- " The LA show is gonna be my last show..."Brittany continued- :... Going on tour again was awesome, speacially kus this one is so ...huge...but I dont feel like a world tour is the right thing for me, not right now any ways , I have more important things to take care of."

"Well...you gotta tell us...how amazing are they?" Puckerman asked intently while the others browsed through the menu.

Brittany looked up at Puck and asked "What are you talking about?"

"Katy Perry's boobs! what else!"

" Oh wow Puckerman, you are really sad"

"Shut it Lopez, like you dont wanna know..."

" No, I don't actually; however, I would like to know when you are gonna tell Fabray about your suspension from the Air Force..."- Santana and Puck exchanged angry looks. Puck had gotten suspended from the Air Force for pulling a prank on one of his roommates, he had been staying in LA since.

" You guys, I really missed you'all." Brittany said to her friend but keeping her eyes on Santana the whole time.

The former Glee kids spent the afternoon at the restaurant reminiscing about their glory days back in High school, telling old jokes and catching up on recent events in their lives. For Santana, it felt so comfortable to be around her old friends, even though she was nervous and tense about the whole breaking up with Brittany situation, for those two hours, it felt as if things were back to normal, as if the break up had never happen, but then reality would hit her in the face everytime Brittany would tell a story about her tour. It was hard for Santana to realize how much things had changed, Brittany had a whole new life when she was away, and She was not a part of it.

After eating dessert Rachel started a monologue about her experiences with televison, a rant that Santana, her roommate, had heard countless times. Not paying attention to what Rachel was saying, as per usual, Santana started playing angry birds on her phone. she had just recently gotten into it, way after everyone else, because she is not a trend follower, she was bringing it back. Looking at her highest score to date, and feeling very accomplished, she noticed she had gotten a new text... a text from Brittany, who was sitting right across from her. Even before opening it, she had a grin on her face, it brought her back to her high school days where the girls would text each other in the choir room, making fun of people with out anyone noticing.

B- Pssst!

Santana could'lnt help but to think it was the cutest text she had gotten in a while, she was ecstatic. As much as she had tried to deny it, her feelings for Brittany were as intense as they had ever been, she knew she had to play it cool though, otherwise her friends would notice something was up.

S- bored yet?

B- lol it woulda bn nice if you'ld told me they were coming

S- Last minute, sorry... u upset?

B- Gosh no! lets go somewhere?

Santana's stomach got all tied up in a knot. The whole reason her friends had come along was so she wouldn't spend any alone time with Brittany, but it was clear that Brittany wanted to talk to her in private. Santana hated the situation, not only was she getting a headache from hearing Rachel go on and on about herself, but she was also confused and nervous and excited about being in the same room as the girl she loved, all at the same time.

S- I'll punch her in the face, that ll make her stop.

B- hahaha c'mon ... I wanna talk to you.

Brittany was really persistant, she always had been, it was one of her better qualities, next to being incredibly kind and innocent, in Santana's eyes, she was idea of going with Brittany was very tempting. Santana couldn't take anymore of Rachel, sure, she loved her, but in very small doses.

S- k Britt Britt lets do this

B- what do we tell the others?

S- I gotz this.

" I'm sorry to interrupt, no actually I'm not... we get it hobbit, it's hard being you, finding a shoe that fits must be hell but your stories make me wanna stab myself with a fork...so.. Britts and I are gonna go now"

Rachel, who was sitting to Santana'ls left got close to her and whispered - " but I thought you didnt want.."- Santana interrupted- "Don't worry..."

Brittany gave both Rachel and Puck a hug and started walking away, as soon as she wasn't looking Puck gave Santana a look and muttered "Whipped". Santana rolled her eyes and started walking away- "Later losers"

" I dont think you should wait up tonight Berry...they are so gonna get it on"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

" You guys are cute" Brittany said while she made her way across the parkinglot.

" What are you talking about" Santana replied following the blonde.

" You... and Rachel... you guys are like best friends..." said Brittany in a playful tone- " Hold up, hold up... Berry and I ain't best friends, we ain't even friends...friendLY maybe...sometimes... if I'm in a good mood and she is not pissing me off, so rarely..."- Brittany chuckled, she knew that it was hard for Santana to admit how much she cared about other people, specially Rachel...

" I don't know San, she is your roommate...AGAIN..."

Hearing those words made santana really sad bringing her back to reality, she had never planned to live with Rachel neither of those times; living with Rachel was always a second choice after having to give up being with Brittany. She pushed her sad thoughts away and decided to focus on the present, and that for some odd reason they were walking towards the back of the plaza.

"Whoah.. you really had to park all the way acroos the parking lot eh Britt"

"It's a rental, I didn't want it to get scratched!"

" What? they were out of the red Camaros?"

"I've always wanted to drive a Mustang okay, top down is so much fun"-

"Wanky!"Said Santana putting a big smile on Brittany's face.

Once in the car, Brittany started driving around with no set direction. Back when the girls were in high school, cruising around Lima was one of their favorite things to do, they would blast the radio and jam to their favourite songs over and over. There wasnt much to do in Lima other than going to the mall, movies or bread sticks, so the girls spent a lot of time driving around making lip synching videos . Santana loved cruising around Lima specially the part after, when they would park at the parking lot behind the high-school, the darkest parking lot in town, and get their make out sessions on. The good old times.

"Hey Britt... not that i dont love listening to your Selena Gomez playlist...but.."

"She is awesome" the blond cut her off, making Santana smile "Debatable, BUT!... we should go somewhere... to...talk...like you said you wanted to..."

"Oh yeah for sure, I like this though, it's like..our thing... you know..."

"I know..." Said Santana with warm, caring tone- "...can I change the music though?...no offence but I needs me sum Iggy..."- Brittany smiled and handed her phone to Santana. The girl's taste in music was like day and night, but they would always meet up somewhere in the middle with a super popular, catchy song. Santana scrolled through Brittany's playlists, finding the most random, not Brittany like music, she had ever seen in her phone, a more adult, soulful, less dance club, music type. " I cant believe you still have this..." Santana said, playing a song that was very familiar for both of the girls- " of course..."- Brittany sighed- "...It was the first playlist I made you... why would I get rid of it?...- Santana's heart couldnt take it, Brittany was too sweet for her own good- "...Besides, It has the best songs ever"- Brittany said giving a wink to Santana.

The girls kept driving around Hollywood boulevard, listening to music and singing along. Traffic was starting to build up, but it was okay, because it made it easier to enjoy the view, the tourists, the lights, the glam.

"So you know how I've always had a thing for pandas..." Brittany said, turning the volume down to start a conversation.

" umm sure..."-Santana replied, not really sure where Brittany was going with that statement

" Well I was thinking, maybe we can go to the zoo and see some pandas...I really wanna see some pandas!"

"Aww Britt, it's kinda late though, maybe some other day..."

"Okay" Said the blonde girl with deep dissapointment

" Oh Britt Britt dont be sad"

"I'lll be okay... change of subject...so when I was on tour, I met this guy..." -In that split second, hearing those twords coming out of Brittany's mouth, Santana felt like she had been punched in the face, a billion times over and over.-"...He was like a talent scout..."- what Brittany said after was a relief, a weight had been lifted of the latinas shoulders.- "...and we talked, and then we went for dinner in Atlanta, a really fancy restaurant, it was great, and basically he invited me to audition, for a dance school, here, I mean not here here, but close to here..."

"Wow Brittany, thats amazing, what school is this?"

" California Institute of Arts, in Valencia"

" Yeah, so how was the audition?"

"It was great, they called me back, offered me a spot in the program, a half a scholarship...I really wanna do it you know... I have to ask my parents to help me out a bit, but I got money saved up, and yeahh...surprise! "

" I'm so proud of you Britt, we have to celebrate!" Santana was overwhealmed with joy, Brittany was moving ridiculously close to her. This was her chance to do things right, her chance to get Brittany back.

The girls got to the Venice beach, leaving the car parked and making their way to the sand. They walked around in silence for a while, taking the scenary in. Santana, who had spent most of the car ride thinking about what she would say to her ex girl friend in many different scenarios, had stopped actually thinking. She was feeling very relaxed by the sound of the waves, and the fact that Brittany, the love of her life was next to her, felt like a gift, it was a perfect moment, a moment she didn't want to ruin with words.

Brittany stopped walking and faced the ocean to look at the sun set, she sat on the sand without breaking sight of it. Santana followed and sat next to her. The sky was Indiigo as it started the darken, it was Santana's favourite time of the evening.

"I could really get used to this"- Brittany broke the silence

"It is kind of amazing."

" San..." Said Brittany staring right ahead, looking at the sun set - " You know that moment in life, when you are doing something you've done a million times, and you are into it and all of the sudden it just hits you, life is not what you want it to be, and yet you know what you want, but some how you've conviced yourself that you want something else..."

" Yeah, I actually do" Santana replied, still not knowing where Brittany was getting at, but she didnt say anything else, so that she could go on.

"I know how I want my life to be, I know what matters, I know what makes me happy. I've always known. Ever since softmore year, I've known"- Santana's heart was pounding. Could it really be that Brittany had come back for her? was the thing she had wanted the most about to happen? Santana, in all her nervouseness and excitement, kept telling herself to come down and finish listening to what Brittany was saying, even though she just really wanted to kiss her.

"And what do you want Britt Britt?" Santana managed to let out.

"You, Duh!" Brittany turned to face Santana and smiled. Santana, looking in to the deep blue eyes of the most beautiful girl in the world, couldn't help herself and leaned in for a kiss.- "Wait, let me finish" said Brittany pulling away.- "Santana, I love you so much, and being away from you sucks so bad, but you always have to know how much I love you and that nothing or no one will ever change that. We can't keep breaking up, and getting back together like nothing ever happened. These past three months... they sucked...been away from you, but you've done so well. You've grown so much and I know you'd never pull that shit you did in New York again, so... I wanna be here, with you, for the long run. I wanna make it right this time. No more perfect get aways, or amazing life on the road. Yeah... It was amazing, but it wasn't real. I want the dull day to day, normal, boring, harsh reality, and I want it all with you."- There was a moment of silence- "You can say something now..."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Shout out to all of you guys out there, thanks for reading, following and thanks to the few that commented. 3K+ views last month, pretty awesome for a first time. Thank you!

"yes?"- Brittany replied not really knowing what to expect from Santana. She knew that Santana still had feelings for her, but she didn't know how ready Santana was for a serious relationship. There was a long moment of silence before Brittany spoke again- "Earth to Santana..."- she said in a playful tone trying to break the tension. Santana kept quiet looking straight at the blonde girl, she was frozen, unable to think about what Brittany had just said to her. There was only one thought in her head, a memory back in the Glee club days. She remembered sitting in the choir room, Santana in the back row and Brittany in front of her. She remembered how it was nearly impossible to keep her eyes off of Brittany. whenever Brittany'd look back and smile at her, it would make her day. Right there, that moment in the choir room, Brittany smiling at her, thats when she first knew, she knew what real love felt like, she knew who she belonged with.

"Santana, snap out of it!"

"What?"- Santana replied confused for a minute due to been lost in her own thoughts.

" You're silly" -Brittany laughed it off and rested her hand on Santana's. " San, I'm sorry for dropping all that on you, I get it, it's too much, just forget all about it okay?"

"yeah"- Santana managed to let out. She was really confused, her thoughts, her feelings, they were all out of sync.- "Britt?"

"hmmm?"- Brittany replied, really dissapointed at how things had happened, but as she looked up to meet Santana's eyes, the Latina leaned in for a kiss that took Brittany by surprise. Brittany's lips surrendered to the feel of Santana's. A kiss that started slow but was deepen by the Latina who caressed Brittany's tongue with hers. Santana moved her body and climb on top of Brittany pulling her close, as close a she could while never taking a break from the kiss, untill Brittany pulled away, that is.

"Whats wrong?"

"Ummm we are in public Santana"- Brittany whispered to Santana's ear

"oops!"- said the Latina, who had complitetly forget that they were at the beach. - " It's K Britt, it's dark enough, come here..."

"yeah...no...It's getting too dark , I'm scared, and as much as I love your sweet lady kisses, I really think we should go somewhere else...please?"

"Fine, but only kus you're so damn cute"- said Santana as she got up and extended her hand out to Brittany to help her up. They walked back to the car holding pinkies, just like they used to back in high school.

"Keys please?"- asked the latina, placing a quick peck on Brittany's cheek.

"And where do you think you are going..."- Brittany replied in a playful tone

" Umm...my place?- Santana announced reaching for the keys that Brittany was holding.

"So you are taking me back to your place...don't you think we should actually talk before...you know...you know..."

"Oh Sweetie..." -Santana giggled as she got into the car- " get your head out of the gutter and get into the car... you said you wanted to go somewhere and my place is like ten minutes away. We'll talk...don't worry Britt Britt".

"Do you think It's okay to leave the car parked in Rachel's spot?"

" It's fine... She'll be home late tonight... Grandma Berry's got her book club tonight."- Santana said leading Brittany into her apartment and closing the door behind her. Rachel had been living in the apartment for a couple of months before Santana moved in, so most the decor reflected Rachel's style, and Santana was okay with it as long as she got some space for her things in the bathroom and her own room. The apartment was way smaller than the girl's loft in New York, but even then it looked way nicer. Rachel had bought an L shapped leather sofa for the living room, and since, had inforced the no food or drinks in the living room rule. When santana moved in, Rachel didnt have a TV, claiming that it was a distraction she couldnt afford, so Santana went and bought a 50 inch flat screen and mounted it to the living room wall. To left side, there was a little kitchen with a breakfast bar, and to the right side, the French doors to the balcony. The Balcony vew was Santana's favorite place in the apartment; they lived on the 18th floor, so the view was spectacular, she could see the ocean, the peer and the lights from all the other buildings.

"San...this place is amazing..."

"Thanks, I try...It's hard you know...with Berry around..but I try."- Brittany smiled as she looked around the apartment, taking a close look at the pictures that were on the side tables.-"Aww i remember this, we looked so young."- she said referring to a picture of the time when the glee club won their first sectionals."I Really like my bangs in that picture"- the bonlde continued-"I should totally get bangs again..."

Santana chuckled, "You look amazing regardless...Lets go outside, you'r gonna love it"- Santana extended her hand and reached for Brittany's.

"Yup you are right, I love it!"

"And I love you Britt"- Santana said with a husky voice and stood behind the blond girl , with her arms around Brittany's waist, pulling her close to her own body. Brittany tilted her head back to rest it on Santana's Latina felt Brittany's breathing getting heavier as her hands wondered around Brittany's body, caressing her stomach, and slowing placing kissing quick kisses along Brittany's neck. "San..."- Brittany whispered to Santana's ear-"...I thought we were gonna talk"- Santana turn Brittany around to face her and kissed her deeply.- "Sweetie" -Brittany pulled away, trying be be as delicate as possible. -" I really wanna talk to you..."

"Okay, what do you wanna talk about, the weather, politics, current events..."

"I'll take current events for 500" - Brittany voiced putting a smile on Santana's face who was a little dessapointed to end their make out session.

"okay, whats happened lately..."

"Well, hmmm... someone from your past came back to your life, and poured her hart out to you, how do you feel about that?"

"Pretty damn good, okay!... good convo... lets make out!."

"Santana!"

"Okay...Okay!...I guess... I'm happy, like really happy...Like...ugh!...I really suck at talking about my feelings...I could show you tho.."

"San, I really wanna do this right. I read this bok that said communication is like the foundation of a good relationship..."

"What book?"

"Okay, I saw it on TV... OKay...it was a Facebok post...but still, it makes sense"

Santana was so happy to have Brittany back in her life. sha wanted to make things right too, and even though she sucked at talking about her feelings, she was willing to give it a try, just for Brittany.

"Aight Britt Britt, here it goes...yes I'm happy that your are here. Actually, I never thought that I'd get a chance to kiss you again, I even forgot what it felt like, sooooo... feeling those feelings again, it's...amazing. But I'm also scared...scared that I'm gonna screw it up somehow. I love you so much and I wanna make it right...I just don't know how..."

"Aww Sweet heart, come here.." - Brittany said pulling Santana in for a hug-"I know it's scary...but scary can be good...Means we care...and that we'll take better care of what we have, I think that everything will be fine as long as we talk to each other about how we feel and we take things slow..."

Santana looked up to meet Brittany's eyes-"Thank you"- she said softly"Thank you for coming back, for forgiving me for been so stupid, for wanting to be with me..."

"I can't help it, you are my soulmate Santana, my destiny..."- Santana cupped Brittany's cheek and leaned in for a kiss.

"Let me show you my room babe..."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"You suck"- Santana heard a voice coming from the living room as she walked through the kitchen to make some coffee.

"Good morning to you too sunshine"-She said, disregarding Rachel's comment, hoping that if what ever her issue was, would go away if ignored. Rachel, who was reading through a script for her show, continued talking without actually looking at her roommate.-"I thought you had more self-control than that Santana. Shame on you!"

"What are you barking on bout Berry?"- As she asked that Santana remembered she had left Brittany's car parked in Rachel's parking spot all night. She told herself, there was no way her roommate would know it was her fault, so she'd just deny it and blame it on someone else. That worked most of the time for the the Latina so she continued making breakfast.

"I'm talking about the girl...in your rooom..."

"Umm...It's just Brittany"

"I know , that's my point"- Rachel exclaimed

"I thought you liked Brittany..."- Santana replied in a casual tone

"I love Brittany..."

"Wow wow wow..Lets not get carried away there"- The Latina interrupted

"You know what I mean..." Rachel continued as she walked toward the kitchen and sat at the breakfast bar.-"I thought you wanted to keep your distance..."

"Yeah, I thought I did too, it's a long story but ...we are taking things slow..."

"You have a very weird definition of slow..."

"Nothing happened, she just slept over...and how do you even know shes here, stalker much..."

"Oh please, I just went into your room last night to tell you something, but you were both sleeping already, you guys looked really cute actually."

"We are!"-Santana rolled her eyes at Rachel-"What did you wanna tell me..."

"Remember Mitchell Simmons, one of the writers for the show..."

"The gay one?"

"Santana!, he has a wife and two kids!"

"Doesn't make him any less gay!"

"Anyways, he's starting a new project, and casting for a pilot, and he said that you should audition for them, how awesome is that!"- Rachel said clapping her hands.

"I don't know hobbit, I have a lot in plate as it is, I don't think I can handle both school and acting"

"It's just an audition, for just a pilot, it wont hurt you to try, besides, a lot of people do both acting and college, look at Emma Watson!"

"Hmmm I guess... I could totally pull off feminism!"- Both girls laughed

"Heyyyy What's going on"- The girls saw Brittany walking into the kitchen wearing one of Santana's college shirts. The blonde girl greeted Santana with a kiss on the cheek and sat next to Rachel.

"Hey Rach, how was your book club last night"- Asked the The blonde as Santana placed a plate of eggs and a cup of coffee in front of her.

"Book club?"

"Yeah Santana said you had your book club last night."-Santana couldnt hold it in anymore and started laughing-"Im sorry Berry, but a book club is more believable than you actually going to a night club"-

"For God's sake Santana, will you just grow up already... I wasn't out clubbing either, It was more of a get together with some of the cast and crew..."

"Ughhh, what ever..."

Rachel ignored the Latina's comment and made her way to put her mug in the sink and started washing the dishes Santana had left behind. "The wierdest thing happened last night..."-Rachel spoke-" It must have been around 3 in the morning when I got home, and there was a car parked in my spot...I went to the security guard who told me it doesnt belong to anyone in the building, so I had to park in the visitor lot..."

"Dont say a word..."-Santana whispered to Brittany-"...Oh Berry just let it go...we'll get it towed if it ever happens again.."- The latina winked at Brittany, who smiled back and continued to eat her breakfast.

" I Guess you are right!... any plans for the day?..."

"Actually!"- Brittany spoke with food still in her mouth-"I kinda have to go soon..."

"What! no!, why?" Said the latina almost chocking on her piece of toast.

"Yeah sweetie...I have to check out by noon, and my plane for Cleveland leaves at 2...";

"Cleveland?- Both Santana and Rachel inquired at unisound.

"Yeah Lord Tubbinton is been up there...Rehab... he lost my mom's car in a poker game...he is doing better now, so we are all going up there to spend the holidays together..."

"Awww Britt..." the Latina got up and stood behind Brittany wrapping her arms around her- "...When are you coming back?"

"Ill be in Lima before New Year's Eve... you'll still be there right San?"

"Yup, you can be my date for the New year's party..."

"what party?"

"There is always a party..."- Said the Latina, becoming the target of one of Rachel's dirty looks

"What ever hobbit, lets hear what you are doing for christmas break..."

"I dont know..."- Rachel sighed- "... I dont think I can go home, I love both my dads, I really cant take sides, its just too hard...maybe I'll go to New York with Carol, Burt and Kurt.."

"Awww I miss Kurt"- Brittany exclaimed as she put her dishes in the sink

"Yeah, life ain't the same without Lady Hummel around, maybe we should pay him a visit for New Years Eve..."

"Oh my god, that'd be amazing, New Years in New York... San!, we should totally do it!...I gotta go though, I'll text you as soon as I can!"- Brittany gave Rachel a good bye hug and walked up to the latina to give her a quick kiss and whispered in her ear- "I love you"

Santana couldnt help but to smile from ear to ear, and even though she was really sad to see Brittany walk out the door, she was still feeling beyond happy.

"So thats what taking it slow looks like..."- Rachel's sarcastic tone didn't bother Santana one bit. She was in too good of a mood for any snarky come backs.

"Oh Rachel..."- Rachel looked at her roommate suprised, since Santana rarely ever used her name- "...Let me just say that for the first time, in a long ass time, I feel like everything is gonna be okay...School is going great, I'm actually considering auditioning for that pilot, and most importantly, I got my girl back...Everythings right with the world again!"

"Im glad to..."-Rachel was interrupted by a ringing coming from her room.-"...Hang on , I'll be right back.."

Santana sat on the couch, flipping through the channels, not really paying attention to what was on. In her head, She kept replayng her night with Brittany. They had stayed up late talking about everything and anything. Brittany told her all the crazy stories that happened while on tour, like the time she found a fan sneaking through her dressing room window or the fan gifts they picked up from the stage , bracelets, posters, and even bras and thongs.

Santana finally got to tell Brittany all the things that happened while they were apart as well. She told Britt about her clasess and how she thought about minoring in psychology for a while until she couldnt keep up with the readings, and switched to a minor in drama. There were so many things Santana had yet to tell Brittany. It was always different with Brittany, she understood her in ways no one else could,she made Santana feel at ease by merely listening. It was amazing to have her back. It was an amazing night, even though she actually would have loved to be intimate with Brittany, talking and cuddling was equally amazing.

"It is over..." - Santana's thoughts were interrupted by her roomate who looked extremly pale, holding her phone with her left hand,and mumbling things Santana couldnt make out.

"Rachel, whats wrong?"- Santana started to get worried and walked up to the very confused looking girl-"Rachel?...is everything okay...Rachel?"

"It's all over..."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11- The Melt Down

"Ohhkay...Why don't we go sit down on the couch...There we go...I'll grab you some water okay"- Santana was beyond confused as to what was happening with Rachel, but she didn't wanna put any pressure on her because it seemed like it was a big deal.

"Here you go!"- The Latina handed Rachel a glass of water and sat next to her. - "Better?.."

Rachel nodded - "...Okay, so why don't you tell me what happened, who was it on the phone, are your dads okay?"

Rachel put her hands over her face and started sobbing. It was a very awkward situation for Santana, who hate dealing with emotional people. She had no clue on what to say to someone who was crying, and she was afraid she might make it all worse by saying something ridiculous to lighten the mood.

After a few minutes, Rachel stopped crying. she got up abruptly, headed to her room, grabbed her gym bag and started packing.

"What are you doing?"- Santana followed Rachel into her room, still very confused.

"Rachel stop it! You are acting like a maniac, what the hell is going on?"

" What do you care Santana, stop preteding, we all know you only care about yourself"

Santana stoped herself from saying something mean to her roommate, who was clearly having a mental break down. Instead, she walked up to Rachel and gave her a hug. Rachel tried to fight it at first, but then just gave in and let herself go.

"Its okay...It's all gonna be okay Rach"

"I don't think so...nothing is ever gonna be okay!"- Rachel broke from the hug and started pacing back and forth"

"I cant believe this actually happened..."- Rachel's panic state was Started to annoy the heck out of Santana.

"And this would be..."

"The show, it was cancelled..."- Those words took the Latina by surprise. The show hadn't been on air for longer than 6 episodes, and even though it wasn't Santana's favourite, she liked it because it reminded her of her high school days and simpler time.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry , what happened?"

"Nothing, nothing happened, that is the problem. Ratings were too low, so we didn't get an order for new episodes, that's all they said."

"Well, Damn! Theres no need to panic, you'll be alright tho..."

"I messed it all up Santana, I lost everything! I fucking lost everything! ...I lost Finn because of my stupid Broadway dream, I let him go thinking I could have him back whenever Iwanted , and where is he now Santana? WHERE IS HE WHEN I NEED HIM MOST? He's dead Santana! he is gone and he is never coming back! and all because of me... I let him go, I chose Broadway, and I even fucked that up too! I let it go for Hollywood...no one will ever hire a flaky actress with a bad reputation on Broadway. I left Nyada because I thought I was too good for it, I Fucking dropped out of college, and now here I am. The show got cancelled, my parents are getting divorced so I have no home to go back to, I have nothing! I'm nothing and It is all my fault. IM SURE I'LL BE OKAY SANTANA, OF COURSE I'LL BE FUCKING OKAY!"

A deep feeling of sadness had taken over Santana when Rachel mentioned the loss of Finn. It was a very diffucult subject for everyone that had been a part of his life, but specially for his family and the Glee kids. It was a subject that they had put behind them on a day to day basis, and only brought up whenever the Glee club got together to celebrate Finn's life.

"Hey..."- the latina said getting close to Rachel again- " I know this is difficult and I could not imagine how you must be feeling right now, but it is NOT you fault! Finn is not gone because of you... bad things happen, and it wasn't your fault. He loved you so much and knew how much you loved him, even when you were apart. Rachel... you are amazing! You made difficult choices in life but they weren't wrong. You followed your heart... yeah you failed, but it'll only make you stronger. You may not see it right now, but I promise...things WILL be okay, you WILL be okay. And you do have someone. You have me! I'm not going anywhere. I'm here for you."

Rachel was really surprised by Santana's words of comfort. What Santana had said to her actually made her feel better. Despite all the issues that they have had in the past, and the issues they still had from time to time, Santana and Rachel were actually friends.

"Thank you" Rachel said and gave Santana a hug.

Santana felt a warm feeling inside of her, completly different that she had ever felt before.

"You know what, I think you are my best friend hobbit... after Brittany, of course, but she's my girl so it's a little bit different, and even though you are ridiculously short and extremly annoying, I really care about you."

When Rachel got news about the show'ls cancellation, she felt like her life was over and she was free falling down an abismal pit of disspair, but now, after the moment she had shared with her roommate, she felt like things were looking up a bit.

"If anyone had told me, four years ago, that Santana Lopez was gonna end up being my best friend, I never woulda believed it. It's weird how things happen... It's just so sad that this whole show thing happened just before the holidays. As if the whole Chrisstmas situation didn't suck for me already. Now I have to go back to Lima and deal with my parents divorce and on top of that, my failure... I think i'll just spend christmas here, by myself."

"Oh Berry, no need to be dramatic! It'll be a great christmas, we will have a blast!

"We?"

"Yeah, Illl stay with you, we'll have a nice dinner, I'll even get you a present..."

"Santana you dont have to do that, what about your family, what about Brittany?"

"I didn't feel like going back to Lima anyways, and I'll see Brittany before New Years, maybe we can all go to New York if you feel up for it"

"You'd really stay for me?"

"Yeah, and I know the perfect thing to do all week..."

Even though she was gonna miss christmas with her family, Santana felt good about spending the holidays with Rachel. She was afraid that Rachel may spiral down and spend the next two weeks in bed feeling even worse about herself, so she made it her mission to cheer her up.

The girls spent the following days watching a marathon of America's Next Top Model that Santana had downloaded starting from season 1. Rachel didn't leave the apartment at all during those days but Santana did, to get groceries and much needed wine.

_B- What season are you guys on?_

_S-Almost done with season 4!_

_B- wow, thats fast_

_S- yeah, we've been watching it none stop, we barely talk, which I'm fine with lol_

_B- Awww sweetie, you'r so nice, I wish i could be there with you! how is she doing?_

_S- Better, she doesnt cry herlself to sleep anymore, but she's still sleeping on my bed #superneedy :S_

_B- haha you are such a good friend San...Its Hawt ;)_

_S- I miss you babe, I can't wait to see you! Merry Christmas Eve!_

_B- Merry Christmas Eve! Say hi to Rachel for me! I love you!_

_S-Love you!_

" Soooo..."- Santana got up and turned off the tv that her and Rachel were watching. -"Santana no! my favourite girl is in the bottom two, I need to see who gets eliminated!"- Rachel whined

"Berry I paused it, you won't miss it, thats the whole point of pausing. We can finish it later! It's Christmas Eve, we gotta getz our Christmas on!"

"I don't feel like doing Christmas, can we just skip it..."

"Hellz no, c'mon, help me out! I bought some decorations from the dollar store. You put them up and I'll get started with dinner, and yes! I bught you vegan meat... Pshh vegan meat, how is that even a thing..."

"Aww you got me vegan meat, seriously Santana, you are just the best! I guess we can do dinner..."

"Lets do this!"

Santana was an amazing cook, she even managed to make the vegan meat taste good. The decorations she had bought, lit up the room and made it feel like it was actually Christmas. They even had christmas music on while they ate dinner.

Both Santana and Rachel were quiet during dinner, they had spent the past five days at home together, so there was not a lot to say.

"Just leave it in the sink...we can do dishes tomorrow.." Santana said to Rachel while walking away towards her room.

" It's fine, I'll just get it over with."

"Berry, I said leave it!"- The Latina yelled out from her room.

"No, I'll just do it now..."- Rachel started doing the dishes, disregarding what Sanatana had said.

"I told you to leave it..."- Santana came back into the kitchen holding a gift bag- "...why does it always have to be opposite Day with you Berry!"

"What's that?" Rachel asked referring to the bag the Latina was holding.

"Your present, but please continue doing the dishes, I'lll be over there watching Top Model..."

" Oh my god"- Rachel squealed and clapped her hands together like a little girl.- "Santana you are so sweet, I love presents!...I didn't get you anything though.."

"It' s okay, its not a big deal"- Santana handed the bag to Rachel and walked toward the living room. Rachel followed the Latina and sat next to her, and opened up her gift. She pulled a little snow globe from the bag. It was aHollywood Hills snow globe with a little Hollywood Sign, and instead of snow, it had a bunch of little gold stars in it.

" This is beautiful..." Rachel was incredibly moved by Santana's thoughtfulness.

"It's a reminder... you are a star Rachel, never forget that!"

"Santana..."- Rachel was trying to find the words to tell Santana how much she appriciated everything she had done for her. She was so greatful to have a friend that would go out of her way to make her happy.-"...Thank you!"

"Berry don't get all mushy on me..."

The next morning when Santana woke up to the sound of music coming from the living room. Santana checked her phone and noticed it was 10:30 in the morning. For the past few days, both her and Rachel had been going to bed late and waking up past noon, so it felt weird to be up so early. Santana got up and headed into the living room, and found her roommate already showered and dressed, sipping on a cup of coffee.

"Good morning! Merry christmas!"

"Hey whats goign on?" - Santana said rather confused at the sight of Rachel looking like her old self again.

"It's time to open up your present! ...Here!.." Rachel handed Santana a laptop.

"What's with people giving me their old laptop?...thanks I guess..."

"No! look at the screen!"

Santana opened up the laptop and on the screen she saw that Rachel had bought 3 plane tickets to New York City.

"What is this?"- the Latina said, incredibly confused, barely able to comprehend since she hadn't had her coffee yet.

"I talked to Kurt already, and he is waiting for us! I got us first class tickets to New York City!"

"Oh wow, but theres 3 tickets..."

"Yeah, 2 for us from LAX and one from Cleveland for Brittany!"

"Rachel are you serious! you got one for Britt too, what! no way, First class, why?"

"I wanted to do something nice for you... you've been so great to me, it was the least I could do"

"But for Britt too... its amazing"

"I know you woulda rather spent all this time with her ... so yeah... thank you for spending it with me."

"what's gotten into you? you feeling better?"

"yeah, I guess. Thank You Santana, for all of it...I believe you are right... things will get better. I just wanna spend time with my friends.."

"And you will Berry! We are gonna have a blast!...We are going back to New York bitches!"


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for taking so long to update, I've been really busy, but here is a longer chapter, and I'll try to upload the next one this Saturday. Please comment/favourite/follow. **

**TY**

Chapter 12- Date night

"Rachel! Rachelll!"- The girls heard a high pitched voiced yelling out across the station.

It had being a rather long trip. After their plane landing at 4 in the morning in Newark, the girls had to take a cab to Newark Penn station, and the Amtrack train to New York Penn station. It was rough to travel back to the east coast with the time changes and all,but the girls were really excited to see their friends again.

"Oh my God Rachel, come here!" - The tall boy said pulling his friened in for a hug.

"Kurt! I missed you so much!"

" Oh honey, you are here now... there is nothing the city cant fix"

"What up Lady Hummel, no love for moi?"- the Latina said, offended by Kurt's oversight of her presence.

"Look at you Santana, all grown up..."- Santana got weirded out by Kurt's words, not knowing what he was talking about- "...You've turned into an amazing friend to Rachel, I couldn't have done it better myself. Thank you "- Kurt gave Santana a hug, and grabbed her bags for her.

"And you've turned into such a gentleman, yay us"- The Latina said in a very sarcastic, none excited tone. Kurt rolled her eyes at her and continued talking.- "Alright Ladies, lets get going...the train to Brooklyn leaves in 10 minutes..."

"Wait up Porcelain, where's Britts?...I thought you were getting her first..."- There was a minute of silence.

" Hummel...where is my girl? How could you forget to pick her up? you know Brittany, she's gonna get lost in the city, for gods sake..."- The boy's laughter interrupted. - "What are you laughing at?"

"I'm sorry, you are just too funny when you start to get all Lima heights on me... "

"You haven't seen nothing yet, If Brittany gets lots, I'll endz you... you hear me...I WILL endz you!"

Santana was freaking out by the thought of her girlfriend being lost in the big city, and the fact that Kurt was standing in front of her smiling, was not helping.

" Oh my god, do something!...What are you stearing at?"

"Hey!..."-Santana heard a sweet voice coming from behind her. She turned around her and found Brittany standing in front of her holding a red rose.

"For you!"- Brittany handed Santana the rose and kissed her on the cheek. Santana couldn'lt helped but to pulled the blonde in for a really tight hug.

"Geezzz Santana...She was just standing in line at the kiosk, You're cute when you freak out like that"

"Ugh.."- the latina let go of Brittany and turned to the boy- "I'd slap you but I don't want cover up on my hands..."

"Ohhhkayyy, I hate to ends this blast from the past guys, but we need to get going, I dont wanna miss the train"

"Chillax Berry, there's always another one."- The Latina said, holding her girlfriend's hand and leading her in the direction to their platform.

" You got me all scared Britt Britt"

"San.."- The blonde giggled.- "You dont have to worry so much, I'm a big girl... I can take care of myself..."

"I know sweetiee, I'll try not to...Thanks for the rose...It's lovely!

"No you are!" Brittany replied in the cutest way possible, making Santana's heart melt.

"This place hasnt change at all..." Rachel spoke as she entered the loft and laid down on their old couch.

"Thats for sure, It's as gross and scummy as it used to be..."

"Well That's not true Santana, did you notice the new stove?"

"Could you be any gayer Hummel..."

"Says the lesbian wearing plaid..."- Kurt said referring to the plaid shirt Satana had wrapped around her waist.

" Gosh enough with you two, Kurt please tell us about your new roommates, are they home?"

"Ugh Rachel, you have no idea, those two make Santana seem like the best rommate ever!"

"Thanks"- The latina walked away to look around the loft and see what Kurt's new roommates had laying around.

They are ridiculous..."- The boy continued- "There's Patrick, who I swear is addicted to porn...the first time I heard him I thought he had someone in his room kus of...you know..all the noise, GROSS, but then he cam out, and no one else followed, and it happens every night, multiple times. And then there's Jessie, dont even get me started... she's...lets say...friendly...too friendly.I'm glad they are both gone for the Holidays.I really miss the two of you ladies..."

"You don't miss me?"- Brittany sat next to the boy and put her arm around him.

"Sweet sweet Brittany, of course I miss you..."

"You dont miss Blaine?..."- All of the sudden, the mood in the room changed. Brittany and Blain became really good friend during Brittany's second senior year and when Brittany moved to New York for tour rehearsals, they reconnected. Brittany knew all the details of the break up since she and Blaine still had weekly Skype dates. Kurt and Blaine's break up was a rather bad one, not that there is ever a good break up but it was very one sided. Despite how much Kurt loved Blaine, it just didn't feel right living together. Blained had moved out once before, back when they were all still living in New York, at Kurt's request, so it was no surprise that their arguments emerged again when he moved back in. The constant arguments between the boys took a toll on Blains studies. Blaine moved out, once again, in the hopes that it would fix his relationship with Kurt, but it didn't, and after many break up threats, Kurt called it quits and ask Blain to please give him space. Devasted by this request, Blaine dropped out of Nyada and moved back to Lima two months ago.

"Of course I miss Blaine...Yeah...How is he?"- said the boy trying to hide the sad undertone in his voice.

"Dont be sad..."- Rachel sat next to him and put her hand on his leg to provide some sort of comfort.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up" The blonde apologized

" You guys... you are so lame... It's almost 9 olclock, on a friday night, in New York City ...pretty sure we should be out there having some fun.." the latina joined the group and sat next to her girlfriend.

"You are right Santana!..."

"Always!

"... We should go to Callbacks!..."- Rachel continued

" Oh my god! yes! we havent been to Callbacks in so long!- Kurt added.

"ummmm I guess that better than nothing...c'mon get ready y'all..." the Latina got up a started heading for the bathroom

" Actually..."- Brittany spoke up-" ...I was wondering... Santana...I was wondering if you...If we...If I...Could take you out...like on a date...like tonight?"

"Awww Britt Britt, of course...where do you wanna go?"

"It's a surpise... I mean, if it's cool with you guys?" The blond's question was directed to Rachel and Kurt, who nodded in agreement.

" You girls are adorable ..."- Kurt said poking Brittany's cheek-"...We can still go to Callbacks though, we'lll have time to catch up and sing some duets"- he continued talking to Rachel.

"Amazing, Grandma Berry and Lady Hummel reunited once again..I can't believe I'm gonna miss that!" - Santana's sarcasm wasn't missed by the group.

"Go get ready Sweetie...I'll pick you up in 10 minutes!"

"Make it 20...I feel like actually dressing up.."- Santana yelled out from the bathroom.

After a few minutes of chit-chatting, Rachel and Kurt headed out to callbacks. Kurt said it was okay for Brittany to use his room to get ready , and so she did. It was the end of December in New York City, so no matter what she wore, Brittany knew she was gonna have to cover it up with a winter coat. She chose to keep it simple yet classy, by wearing a nice little black dress, she could not go wrong with that. She put her hair up in a pony tail because there was no time to do much else and she touched up her make up real quick. When she was done, she went outside and knocked on the bathroom's door to check up on Santana.

"San?...are you ready?"

"Almost!...I'll be out in two seconds"

The Latina put on the final touches of her make up and came out of the bathroom, but Brittany was nowhere to be seen.

"Britt?"- Santana yelled out, looking around in the other two rooms.

"Brittany...S...Pierce... where did you go?!"- Feeling rather confused, the Latina searched everywhere in the loft, she even went out to the balcony, but no luck. After coming back in, she heard someone knocking on the door. Santana rushed to open the door, and found Brittany standing out there, looking extremely sexy, holding bouquet of red roses.

"Brittany.." The Latina sighed at the sight of the blonde girl.

" Theres 11 roses here cuz I already gave you the one earlier..."

"Sweetie come here"- Santana wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's waist and leaned in to kiss Brittany's sweet lips. Without breaking the kiss, Santana led her girlfriend into the loft and closed the door behind them. Santana gently pushed Brittany against the door and deepened the kiss; her hands started wondering, feeling up Brittany's curves. Brittany , who was still holding the flowers with one hand, slightly push Santana away and gasped for some air.

"Lets just stay in tonight..." The latina voiced trying to go in for another kiss.

" San... Sweetie... Stop... We are taking it slow member... Please please please I cant resist your oh so sweet lady kisses much longer..."

" ohhhkay... Let me grab my coat...ohh the things I do for my girl.."- Brittany smiled at Santana and opened the door for her.

"I love being your girl" - the blond whisppered to Santana's ear and gave her a little pad of the butt.

The girls took a taxi from the loft and into the city. Brittany had made reservations at Esca, a suthern Italian restaurant in Midtown. It was a bit fancy, but affordable enough for Brittany to swing it. Brittany was tempted to recreate the scene from lady and the tramp and wanted to order spaghetti, but her love for Lobster, the house specialty, was the winner. The Latina ordered the fettuccine and then the girls split the creme brulee. They both enjoyed the food very much and were extreamly please with the over all experience. After dinner, the girls headed toward Rockefeller Centre and sat in of the benches to watch people ice skating.

" This is really nice Britt, thank you.." -the Latina placed a kiss on her girlfriends cheek.

"San..."

"Yes?..."

"Whats the best book you've ever read?"- The question took Santana completly by surprise.

"Thats not random at all... Why do you ask?.."

"I just wanna get to know you..."

"Britt, you know me... We've know each other since middle school..."

"I know... I just feel like there are a lot of things we don't know about each other and ...this is a date, people get to know each other in dates so lets get to know each other?...maybe?..."

"Brittany..."-The Latina chuckled-"...you are the most amazing girl in the entire world, you know that ?.."

"I try!.."- The blonde smiled at her girlfriend and continued-"...sooo best book you've ever read? "

"Ummmmm... I took this intro to Lit class last semeseter, It was boring as fuck, but the prof assigned this biography...Coco Chanel...It was pretty amazing...how bout you?"

"Cat in the Hat!... by far...Baby fox or baby koala?

"Koala...what's your dream job?"

"Oh you are asking questions now?...okay... hmmmm Dance choreographer, yours?

"Movie actress!...Rugrats or Doug?

"Rugrats all the way...What do you love most about yourself?

"Everything...What do you lovemost about me?

"Oh i see... I think it's gonna have to be everything too!...real jeans or jeggings?

"Jeggings...who was your first crush?"

" Jamie Trent, second grade...how about you Santana...who was your first crush?"

"Oh my god, this is embarrasing..."- The Latina started blushing

"C'mon, I told you mine, you gotta tell me yours..."

"Ohkay but lets not make a big deal about it k?...Quinn Fabray...7th grade..."

"Seriously? Quinn?... our Quinn? ...why?"- Brittany was confused, and her face was showing a little bit of jealousy.

"It was 7th grade, She had just transferred...and lets be honest, Fabray is actually hot, I didnt know back then she was gonna turn into such a bitch..."- Santana laughed out loud but then stop when she noticed Brittany wasn't laughing along-"... It was a joke...It's supposed to be funny HA HA? Britt?.."

"Did you and her ever... do anything?"

"Like back in 7th grade?"

"No!...like ever?"

"Britt...Quinn is our friend... let's just talk about something else k? ...whatls your favorite movie?"

"So you did...when?"

"Mr. Shue's failed wedding..."- Santana mumbled very quietly.

"Wow, that was... wow..."

"Brittany, we were broken u... you were with Sam... you dated Sam!...Quinn was just a one time thing... didnt mean anything, we never talked about it again...like it didn't happen...Britt, you get it right?...we were broken up..."

"You Broke up with me Santana"- Brittany's tone wasn't altered, she was keeping calm the entire time.

"Britt dont be upset..."

"I'm not, we should probably head back, It's getting late..."

"Yeah"

The girls walked away from the bench were they had been seating. Santana held Brittany's hand, and she took the fact that the blond didnt pull away as a good sign. The were both Silent in the ride back home, but Brittany never let go of the Latina's hand. When they got to the apartment, Brittany went straight into the bathroom, and stay in there for around 20 minutes. In the mean time, Santana got ready and laid in bed waiting for her girlfriend to join her. Once Brittany actually came out of the bathroom, she laid facing Santana, who was facing the wall. Brittany put her arm around the Latina and pulled closer to her own body. Santana didn't know if her girlfriend was still mad at her or not, but it sure felt nice to cuddle with her until they both fell asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for the late update...It is a longer chapter tho...I think I have about 5 more chapters before reaching season 6 , let me know what you think, you I just continue it or just stop when Rachel goes back to Lima...? thoughts? please comment...Thank you!**

Chapter 13- New Year's Eve

The next morning Santana woke up next to her girlfriend, who was still sound asleep. The Latina was feeling a little bit awkward after what had happened the night before; she really wanted to talk to Brittany about how she was feeling, but thought it'd be a bad idea to do it once Rachel and Kurt woke up, because they would meddle, as per usual. This was a thing she wanted to keep between her and Brittany, since no one else knew what happened with Quinn the day of the failed wedding. Santana couldn't wait for Brittany to wake up so she decided to take the situation into her own hands.

"Pstt... Pssssstttt Britt... Psst... Are you awake?"

"Huh... Whatt?"- the blonde mumbled barely conscious.

"Are you awake?..."

"No... What's wrong?..." - Brittany, with her eyes still shut, took the pillow next to her and put it over her head.

"Briiiiittttaaaany...I made pancakes..."- The blonde immeadiatly turned to Santana.

"You did?..."

"No...I just wanted to talk to you..."

"Not cool Santana, not cool...let me go back to sleep"

"Britt c'mon...I'll make pancakes later...just talk to me okay?"

"Okay! but i swear I'll actually be mad if you don't make pancakes..."

"So you are not actually mad?.."

"No..."- said Brittany, sitting up and facing the Latina.-"...Sweetie... I'm sorry...It just took me by surprise that's all... but you are absolutely right...It's gonna bother me a little, speacially since Quinn is coming over tonight...but I'll get over it."

" That's is very grown up like of you Britt Britt... It's hot!..." -Brittany smiled at Santana's comment.

"Yeah?...you know whats even hotter?...my girlfriend making me pancakes..."

"I'll get right on it!"- Santana got up, put a hoodie on and headed for the door-"Hey Britt.."

"Mhmm?"

"...freshman year, Brittany S. Pierce.."

"What ?"

"My first and only love"- The Latina smiled at her girlfriend and walked away. Brittany was left with butterflies in her stomach, she was definitely not expecting Santana to say that...specially since nothing had happened between them until sophomore year. Knowing that Santana had feelings for her since the year they met re-affirmed Santana's love for her and made it easier to let go of the whole Quinn thing... For the mean time.

"Is that pancakes I smell..."

"Don't even! ..." Santana said to Kurt, who was about to put his hands on one of the pancakes that were sitting on the counter.

"Did you really only make enough for the two of you... you are classy ..."

"Don't get your panties in a bunch Hummel... I'm making enough for all of us... Just wait for Britt and Berry, and we can all have breakfast together."

"Wow... You have really changed"

"What can I say... I'm like fine wine... I get better with age."- Santana winked at the boy.

" Oh God remind me not to ever drink again... My head is about to explode" -Rachel entered the kitchen and poured herself a cup of coffee.

" I told you... That third tequila shot was a bad idea..." -Kurt voiced in a singing like manner as he set up the place mats and utencils on the table.

"No kidding.. New Year's resolution... No more tequila... Ever!"

"Berry doing tequila... Thats a first" - Santana spoke in a condescending manner.

"Good morning everyone.."- Brittany entered the room wearing her Lord Tubbington pyjamas. A big baggy shirt with a picture of Lord tubbington stamped on the front and kitty paws on her pyjama shorts, a christmas gift from her parents.

"Hey Brittany..."- the boy said- "...How was the date last night?- Brittany and Santana shared a look, a look that meant... Lets keep the whole Quinn thing between us kind of look.

"It was amazing.." - the blond replied ".. Great place, great food, great company"

"Awww that's good you guys totally deserve it! ... hey Santana you should probably make more pancakes... Quinn and Tina are like 10 min away!" - Santana's face got all pale and she felt a pit in her stomach.

"I thought they were getting in later..."

"I dont know...Tina just texted me..."

"Great!..."- The blonde mumbled with a tone of discontent. A few minutes later the glee kids heard someone knocking on the door.

"That must be them"- Kurt rushed to open the door."Hellooooo..."- Tina said, extending her arms to give the boy a hug.

"Tina Cohen Chang, oh how I've missed you! ... And of course Quinn, so beautiful as always..." -the boy extended his one arm to bring Quinn in for a group hug.

"Awe thank you!...-The blonde replied-"... Guess who we run into downstairs..."- Quinn exclaimed pointing at Mercedes, who was behind along with Artie.

"Oh my god, you guys made it! This is amazing... Come in, come in.. Everyone else is inside!"

Artie, Mercedes, Quinn and Tina went inside and met their friends with hugs and smiles, except for Brittany, who tried to stay away from Quinn as much as possible.

"...You are not gonna say Hi to me...? " -Quinn asked to the other blonde.

"I thought I did...hi..."

"Oh Brittany.." -Quinn chuckled-"... Give me a hug! I missed you!... Tell me about the tour... I wanna hear everything..."

"Yeah Britt, how is the life on the road with Katy perry?"- Tina added.

" Its okay, my last show is in a couple of days so yeahh..."

"You must be excited yo!"- The boy in the wheel chair added.

"Yeah..Staples centre is gonna be awesome""Brittany is starting at the California Institute of arts this semester..." Rachel announced.

"Congrats girl!... I guess no more touring for you?" -Mercedes asked.

"I was just tired of being on the road, I'm excited to go to school for something I love... and also being close to Santana"- Brittany who was seating next to the Latina, gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Im guessing they are back together?.."- Artie whispered to Tina

"I guess... Can't really keep up..."- She whispered back.

"Soooo Quinn...Where is Puck?..."- Brittany asked out loud barely looking at Quinn.

"He is back in Lima with his mom and Jake...He spent Christmas with me and my mom... soooo he wanted to spend some time with his family before he went back to the Academy..."

"I seee.. I seee.."- Brittany replied with a suspicious tone in her voice-"...but it is New Year's Eve

...who you gonna kiss Quinn?.."

"I don't knoww?..."- Quinn replied a bit weirded out by Brittany's interrogation.- "...Maybe Santana won't mind helping me out right S? "- She added playfully.

"Ha Ha Q...I mind.."- Santana said awkwardly- "...There's only one person I wanna kiss..and that is Brittany!"- Santana knew Quinn didnt meant anything with her comment, but her sort of fight with Brittany was still fresh. She knew Brittany was still really bothered by what had happened back at Mr. Shue's failed wedding. - "Where are we going anyways?..."- Santana asked trying to change the subject.

"Are we doing the count down...please, please...we have to do the Times Square count down!"

"Hell to the no! Rachel"- Mercedes interjected.- "We aint standing in the cold...plus its gonna be really crowded...no no no!"

"Do not worry my darlings, I, Kurt Hummel, being the great friend that I am, got us all tickets for Ava Penthouse... a rooftop lounge on West 55th... I mean...I'll need to collect the cash from you all but ...you see the gesture right.."

"Wow Hummel...You've outdone yourself... I heard It is supposed to be amazing..."

"...It is, and guess what Santana... Open bar from 9 to 3..."

"Lady Hummel...for the first time ever, I have nothing mean to say to you...yay"

The glee kids spent the rest of the afternoon catching up and around 6 they started to get ready. Of course, the girls fought for the bathroom, which Santana hogged for more than an hour. Once they were all ready, they decided to take the subway into the city because of the bad streets were packed specially area the Times Square area; you could feel people's excitement about new year. When the glee kids arrived at the hotel, they stood in Line for a few minutes to get into the club.

"Hey S...Whats with Brittany?..."- Quinn looked in the direction of the other blonde girl who was a few steps back talking to Artie.- "...She's been weird all day..."

"I don't know..."- Santana didn't want to tell Quinn what was really going on with her girlfriend because she had never actually talked to Quinn about the night they slept together.

" You didn't tell me you got back together..."

"It's not like we talk all the time Q...besides, it just happened, and with the Rachel thing... everything's been happening too fast...way too fast..."

"Okay, I just wanna make sure everything is okay..."

"Nothing to worry about Q..."

Once in the club, the Glee kids were seated at their booth. Kurt, Mercedes and Tina rushed to the Dance floor, while Rachel, Quinn and Santana hit the bar. Artie and Brittany stayed at the booth chit-chatting but once Mercedes came back, Brittany got up to go to the bathroom. As Brittany walked to the bathroom she bumped into someone. She didn't noticed who it was till she looked up and met Quinn's eyes. -"Sorry..."- Brittany said without actually facing Quinn, and she walked away.

"Hey Britt!..."- Quinn yelled out to get Brittany's attention, but Brittany did not look back. On her way out from the Bathroom, Brittany saw Quinn standing by the door, waiting for her.

"Brittany?"

"Quinn?"- The blonde replied as she walked away once again.

"Brittany stop!...Can we talk"

"What about?"- Brittany replied, this time actually facing Quinn.

"Lets go to the Patio..."

"Fine!..."- The girls made their way into the patio, that was a little bit deserted due to the cold weather, and the fact that it was still early. in the night.

"What now?" -Brittany asked

"What's with the attitude Britt, what's going on with you?"

"What do you want Quinn... don't worry about it and leave me alone..."

"But you are my friend...If something is bothering you...you can tell me!"

"Friends?...Yeah...no!Let'ls face it Quinn, we are not friends, we never really were...so we can stop pretending now..."

"Britt where is this coming from, why are you doing this? of course you are my friend...I'm sorry I haven't called in a while...It's like life gets in the way...I'm sure you know the feeling but you are one of my best friends, we have been friends since the summer before freshman year...member cheer camp?"

"Yeah I remember..." Brittany started reminiscing about the first time she met Quinn. It was the Summer before they started high school. She was having a hard time at her old school, dealing with bullying from the other girl because she had develop earlier than the others. Brittany's mom thought it would be a good idea for her to join some sort of sports team to make friends, but she wasn't really into sports , so she choose cheerleading since it was the closest thing to dancing.

Quinn was also dealing with a lot of things that summer, she had lost a lot of weight and had asked her parents to start calling her Quinn instead of Lucy. Quinn really didn't know anyone at cheer camp either, but when she met her bunk mate, Brittany, they instantly clicked and became best friends. The girl's bond grew so strong that summer, so strong that Quinn asked her parents to let her go to the same high school as Brittany.

"...Camp was awesome but then half way through freshman year we became friends with San and ... you kinda left me out."

"What are you talking about Brittany? It was the other way around... you and Santana... you don't think I noticed?...the two of you always had a bond that I could never understand...I mean I understand now, but back then... it...I... always felt like the day we met Santana...I lost you."

" Quinn...It wasnt like that...at all...You got all Queen bee on us, started dating Finn... and...I always felt like you thought I was too dumb...but just dumb enough to follow you around and do your bidding... and you know what I dont care...I'm over it, can I go now?..."

"For God's sake Brittany...It was not like that...high school was crazy for me, but you and Santana will always be my best friends"

"Yeah friends..sure... just stay away from my girl friend Quinn"-Brittany started walking away.

"She told you didn't she?..."- Quinn yelled out

"Was it supposed to be a secret?..."- Brittany turned around and walked up to Quinn. - "...I cannot belive that you would do that...perfect Quinn Fabray hooking up with a girl...it doesn't even sound real... is like you want them all just to yourself Quinn...I actually believed we were friends...I actually cared about you... and you went and slept with my girl friend... screw you Quinn.."

"SCREW YOU Brittany...She was not your girl friend at the time...and you were with Sam...MY Ex Boyfriend!...should I be pissed too?"

" I never slept with him..."

"Really?..."

"I couldn't ...I was still in love with Santana"- The blonde's voice tone changed from upset to slightly sad.

"I'm sorry Britt...It was stupid...I was drunk...It was just...It didn't really mean anything..."

"What ever... you should've told me Quinn...A friend would've told me..."

" ugh Brittany of course we are friends, I already told you... YOU ARE my friend, I love you..I'm sorry I didn't tell...Santana and I never even talked about it...It's like it never happened."

"K Quinn...Im done talking...bye"

"Britt wait!... can I show you something?..."

"WHAT?"- Quinn pulled out her phone and started going through her pictures until she found the one, and showed it to Brittany.

"Why are you showing me a picture of your room?..."

"Zoom in...look at the picture frames on my shelf"

"...that's you and Finn at junior prom..."

"No...the one next to it.."

"What is that...is it really...wow.."

"Yeah ...I had it framed..."

"Is it the one I gave you for your birthday?..."

"mhm, can I read it to you?..."- Brittany nodded in response

_Dear Quinn,_

_Happy 16th birthday! Now we are both 16, this year is gonna be awesome. I'm really glad your parents agreed to transfer me to Mckinley. You are my best friend and I know we are gonna be bffs till we are old and wrinkly. I really like that Santana is coming over to hang with us more often. I really like her. we can be like Charlie's Angels, minus the Charlie...or like a trinity kus theres 3 of us...The Unholy trinity...that can be our group's name . Anyways, I love you lots and lots and I'lll see you later at your party._

_PS. I hear Finn Hudson is gonna ask you to be his girl friend tonight...just giving you a heads up_

_xoxoxoxox_

_Brittany S. Pierce_.

"I can't believe you still have this.."

"Are you kidding me..Britt...This was the beginning of our amazing friendship...you were always there for me and I tried to be there for you...I know I havent been a good friend...and I'm really sorry...but you changed my life that summer...I woulda being nothing at Mckinley without you...you started the Unholy Trinity...I never thought you were dumb, you are amazing... it's just...I just...got caught up in all the drama. I swear I'm not after your girl. I know how much you and Santana love each other and I respect that and I love you both, please forgive me Britt..."

"I still cant believe you kept that..."- There was a minute of silence before Brittany spoke again- "..I'm sorry too Quinn... I guess I should have just talked to you...forgive me too?"

"Aww Britt, It's okay...as long as we are okay..come here!"- Quinn gave Brittany a hug and made up. The girls walked back inside; Brittany walked up to santana, took her by the hand and led her to a corner. She wrapped her arms around Santana's waist and pulled her in, close to her own body as they started moving along to the sound of the music..

"Where have you been this whole time?"

"I was talking to Quinn..."

"Everything okay?"

"Perfect!... San..."- Reading the letter she wrote to Quinn, back when she was sixteen, brought a lot of memories back. Brittany's head was a mess, she kept thinking about her girlfriend and how much she meant to her, how much she had loved her throught the years; how much she wanted to love her for ever.-"...Santana...I love you so so so much...I always have...even before I could understand it...I loved you..."

"I love you too Britt...where is this coming from?"-

"..I want it all with you Santana Lopez...I want all of you, I know we said we'd take it slow but I wanna show you how much I love you ...I want all of you now.."- Brittany's breathing got heavier and heavier as she spoke.

"Britt...are you saying what I think you are saying.."

"Lets get out of here San...I really really really wanna make you mine."- She whispered to Santana's ear.

"K Babe... lets go!"


	14. Chapter 14

Hey yall, sorry for not updating in such a long time, bn super super busy over here, and had somewhat of a writer's block, but finally got this chapter done so hopefully i will be able to go back to updating weekly. please let me know what you think and where you think this should go, comment, favourite, follow!

Chapter 14- Love drunk

Brittany, holding Santana's, led her through the crowd and out of the club. The club was set in the roof top of a extremely fancy hotel in New York City. The girls, finally away from the crowd of ecstatic people, took the elevator down to the first floor. While in the elevator, Brittany, unable to keep her hands away from her girlfriend, pulled her in close for a very passionate kiss. A kiss that was interrupted by the doors opening in the 5th floor to let a group of girls in. Brittany and Santana broke apart and rode the elevator down in awkward silence while the other girls , who were half drunk, chatted very loudly. The doors finally opened up in the lobby and the group of girls dissappeareed.

"Where are we going? It's gonna be super hard to go back to the loft so close to midnight..."

"Hmmm...I have an idea...wait here okay?- Brittany said to the Latina, and placed a quick kiss on her lips, attracting the attention of a group of guys that were entering the hotel. The blonde, not really paying attention to the looks and the comments, walked away.

Santana did not care for the comments either. In a normal situation, she would have had a comeback to put the guys in their places, but she was far too distracted by her thoughts and feelings. Both her body and soul were filled with lust. It had been a really long time since she had been intimate with Brittany, a really long time, far too long; specially for her...She loved sex in general, but she loved sex with Brittany even more so because she loved Brittany so so much. Santana could feel the butterflies in her stomach, and her breathing becoming shallow by the thought of her girlfriend's bare body against her own.

"Hey.." - Santana heard her girlfriends soft voice coming from behind her.

"There you are..I missed you..where did you go?"

" 1 to 10..how awesome do you think I am?.."

"Hmmm...That's a thought one.."- The Latina said playfully.- "... I think...you Miss Brittany S. Pierce...are a solid 100!"

"Awww you are too sweet...and very accurate...because... I got you and I...a room here!" - Said the blond girl showing Santana the room key.

"No way! no way!...Brittany...this place looks freaking expensive..."

"Hmmm sorta...but really?...I dont wanna wait a minute longer.."- Brittany took a few steps in to get closer to the latina- "...shall we?.."

Santana took a minute to look at her girlfriend, right in the eyes. She looked so perfect, her beautiful blond hair, her perfect blue eyes, her amazingly sexy body. She could not understand how, in this messed up world, how after screwing up badly so many times, she got so lucky. She was standing in front of the most incredible girl in the world; the one girl she loved with all of her heart, body and soul. She could not understand, how, for some reason, this girl loved her back.A girl who loved her enough to come back for her, loved her enough to forgive her mistakes and let go to start over and move on. Santana was so thankful to have this girl in her life, so thankful to be given the chance to spend even a second with her. This girl was her destiny, and no matter what happened next, all she knew was that she wanted to spend the rest of her life giving all her love to this girl.

"...Babe...shall we?.."- Brittany said, pulling the Latina away from her own thoughts.

"Ummm...Yeah, lets go..."

The elevetor ride up to the room was some what awkward because they had to share the elevator with a group of people.

Once off the elevator, Brittany took Santana's hand, which was a little bit sweaty, and led her to the first room to the right.

"Are you nervous?"- The blond asked softly to the Latina, while opening the door and holding it open so that her girlfriend could go in.

"Ummmm...pshhhh no!"

"Santana..."- The blonde giggled-"I'm not nervous at all either...if that helps"- Brittany locked the door behind her and put her coat on a chair.

The room was beautiful, quite small but big enough for the queen size bed the night stands, a chair and a flat screen mounted on the wall. Despite the room being small, it was tastefully decorated in shades of grey. Santana's heart was pounding, she was, absolutely, hundred percent, nervous. She couldn't understand why she was so nervous, it was Brittany, she loved Brittany, she loved her more than anything; it almost felt like it was her first time, but not really because her first time sucked, and it was with some random that she could've cared less about.

Santana walked up to the windows and took in the view of the city, they were only in the 10th floor but it was still beautiful.

" There is something about New York..I dont know what it is...but I love it!"- Brittany spoke softly and stood behind her girlfriend, putting her arms around her waist and pulling her in close to her own body.

"I know what you mean...LA is...different...but equally amazing...you are gonna love it..."- the latina voiced while tilting her head back to rest it on Brittany's shoulder.

"Oh yeah?... why is that?"- Brittany's hands started exploring the Latina's body.

"Because...I'll be there, and you'll be there...and we'll be there together... and what can be more amazing than that?"

Brittany started placing soft kisses all along Santana's neck line, distracting her from the view. Santana's eyes closed, and her breathing got heavier...Brittany's hands started to move up slowly while still kissing her girlfriend's neck. Santana was slowly getting lost in the moment, all her thoughts went away and all she could focus on was the way Brittany's lips felt agaisnt her skin. Brittany reached up a little higher and started to caress Santana's breast, stealing a moan from the Latina. Santana started to feel the heat coming from her throbbing centre , wanting desperetly to feel more of the blonde who was behind her thursting her hips against her.

"San..."-Brittany whispered to her ear- "...I love you so fucking much"

Hearing those words was all it took for the Latina to take control. Santana turned around to face Brittany and dove into a very passionate kiss. Their tongues wrestling one another, going in deeper and deeper. Santana pushed her girlfriend against the wall without breaking from her lips, she lift up her girlfriend's dress, took her both her legs and lift her up. Brittany wrapped her legs around the Latina, who continued kissing her soft lips. Brittany's scent drove Santana insane, she wanted to be in her girlfriend so badly, but at the same time she didn't wanna rush things. Brittany undid Santana's zipper and her dress fell to the ground. The Latina pulled Brittany's dress up and threw it across the room. For a moment, both girls stood in front of each other, inches apart. Santana loved the view, Brittany was the most gorgeous woman she had ever seen. The black bra Brittany was wearing, pushed up her breast close to each making them look amazing. Her perfectly blonde hair falling on her shoulders, her tight abs, her amazingly longs legs, everything was perfect. Santana took a step towards the blonde and leaned in for a kiss, but as Brittany started leaning too, Santana turned her around and pushed her gently against the wall. Santana's hand started feeling up every curve and edge of Brittany's body. She started kissing her neck and slowly made her way down, and then back up again . Still behind her, she unhooked Brittany's and let it fall to the ground. Santana placed her hands on Brittany's pefectly round breast and started massaging them gently. She could feel Brittany's nipples getting harder and harder, and so she started playing with them as she kept thrusting her pelvis against her girlfriend. The blonde girl in an effort to re-gain control, turned around and kissed the Latina, biting her bottom lip, and then going in with tongue once again. Brittany unhooked Santana's bra, went down and put her lips around the latina's nipple sucking on it, just hard enough to make Sanatana squirm. Brittany went for the other nipple and as she was playing with it, she pulled Santanals panties down, as well as her own. She led the latina to the bed and laid on top of her. The blonde placed her breast againts her girlfriend's, close enough so that her nipples would rub against the Latina's. Brittany kept looking down at them. Her pale skin against her girlfriend's tan skin. The feel of her hard nipples against Santana's, it was all just too much. She could feel her center getting really wet, craving for Santana to be in pinned Santana's arms down on each side and started sucking on her nipples, a lilttle bit harder this time. She could hear her girlfriend gasping for air, and that sound just turned her on even more. She run her tongue down Santana's abs , biting on her skin from time to time. The blonde placed her own body in between Santana's legs, and started kissing her inner thigh, slowingly getting closer and closer to the Latina's center. Santana was moaning with anticipation, lifting her hips upwards to make contact with the blonde. Brittany moved her hands to feel the Latina's breast, as her tongue slowly traced a path from Santana's thighs to her outer lips. Brittany took one hand and opened Santana's folds a little bit, to expose her clit, and went in with her tongue to gently stroke it.

The Latina's eyes shut tight, her whole body tensed up and her spine curved a bit. It felt so good to have Brittany's sucking on her clit. The Latina's clit was hard as a rock. Brittany's tongue kept going down to find a pool of Santana's juices. She couldn't help but to get even more wet herself. Santana tasted so good. Brittany's tongue went up and down and all around the Latina's centre to take all her juices in. Then she moved back up to kiss her girlfriend's lips. Brittany loved the way Santana tasted, but she loved the idea of Santana tasting herself even more. As the were kissing, the blonde reached for the Latina's centre and with her hand started to rub Santana's clit. Slowly, Brittany made her way down to find her well moist opening; with her one hand, she pulled Santana in closer to her own body and with the other, using two fingers, she went inside of her. Santana let out a loud moan, so loud, that made Brittany want her even more, as if that was even possible. Brittany's fingers felt The Latina's walls, so tight , and so moist. She run her fingers back and forth, faster and faster. Brittany could hear her girlfriend gasping for air. She had her eyes on Santana's the whole time, she loved to see her face full of pleasure, enjoying herself. She would kiss her girlfriend's lips and neck from time to time, while still fingering and rubbing her clit with the palm of her hand. Brittany would go really fast until she felt Santana's walls tense up, and then she would slow down and let her relax. " I don't want you to come just yet..."- She whispered to the Latina, who was full of lust and desire. Brittany could feel the gush coming from Santana's opening, the Latina was dripping wet; so the blonde decided to add a finger. It drove Santana insane, even though it hurt a little, she wanted more, so she reached for the hand that Brittany had in her. "One more"- the Latina begged for with her husky voice. Brittany lost control, she was way too turned on by Santana's request. She kept fingering her girlfriend fast and hard trying to stretch her walls and going as deep as she could and then inserted one more finger . Santana sat up a bit, resting on her elbows and hand gripping the bed sheets real tight. Brittany so turned on by the sight of her girlfriend, she was moaning so loud. Fingering Santana really hard, Brittany felt her walls tighten...so tight that she had to pull one finger out. "Fuck Brittany don't stop!" The Latina screamed "OH GOD, please don't!". Santana's body arched up, and her walls got really tight. The blond kept going in and out as hard as she could, fighting the tightness of the Latina's walls."Fuck!... just come for me babe"- The blonde whispered. The Latina let out a loud scream and her whole body contracted and released multiple times until she moaned loudly once again and relaxed, falling flat on the bed. Brittany took her hand out, which make the Latina quiver. The blonde laid next to her for a minute, taking in the amazingness of what had just happened and then she turn around to face her girl.

"You are freaking amazing Santana Lopez"

The Latina, who was still catching her breath, turn to the side to face her girlfriend and kissed her softly.

Santana got on top of Brittany and continued kissing her, caressing the blonde's breast, and working on her neck. Santana fueled by the amazing orgasm that she had just had, wanted to make Brittany feel the same way.

"San.."- The blonde manage to let out in between moans-"...I'm so yours..."

Brittany sure knew how to turn her on. Santana started to feel herself getting wet again, so she placed herself in between Brittany's legs. Santana sat up, and put one leg over one of Brittany's legs, opened Brittanys folds and placed her center over hers. Santana started thrusting back and forth , feeling her girlfriends wetness against her own, feeling her clit against her own. She looked down to her girlfriend who had her head tilted back and was moaning with pleasure. Santana reached down to meet Brittany's lips while still rubbing her center against the blonde's. "I love you Brittany S. Pierce..."- The Latina whispered.- "..always have, always will..."- Santana felt her girlfriend's center getting even more wet. She could hear the gushing sound their centers made against one another and knowing how much Brittany loved scissoring, she kept at it for a little while. Santana made her way down to Brittany's center, she loved every inch of Brittany's body, but specially loved to be inside her. She inserted a finger slowly to feel her tight walls. The Latina took the finger out and sucked on her girl's clit; Brittany tasted so sweet. She brought her finger up to let Brittany taste herself. It was so hot to see her girlfriend sucking on her finger, tasting herself. Santana went back down and inserted two fingers inside the blonde, going in as deep as possible, and exploring all around. The Latina used her tongue to massage Brittany's clit, while fingering her really hard. She was driving the blonde insane, her body was tensed up and she was moaning extremely loud, so loud, that people in the next room could probably hear them, but Santana didn't care. Hearing her girlfriend scream from pleasure turned the Latina on badly that she felt her own center getting really hot and wet and she wanted to come again. Santana took her fingers out and placed her own body on top of her girlfriend's so that her own center, once again was rubbing against Brittany's. Grinding her really hard, Santana leaned over and kissed Brittany. Their tongues wrestled each other until the blonde broke off the kiss to let out a loud moan. Santana was holding her girlfriend with both arms and could feel The explosion coming from Brittany's body which led to her own probably lasted less than a minute, but it felt like the world stopped. It was like electricity coming from within her and pushing out throughout her body. As it was happening, the explosion, she could feel something coming out of her clit, dripping down her girlfriend's centre. And then, it stopped. The Latina dropped on the bed and laid next to her girlfriend, both extremely agitated and trying to catch their breath.

"Wow..."- the blonde managed to let out

"WOW indeed..."

"did you?..."

"Oh yeah..."

"Was that?..."

"I think so..."

"Wow..."

"Is that a good wow or a bad wow?"- the Latina asked.

" It's a...You, Santana Lopez, are amazing! truly amazing! kind of wow... "

"Well...I try you know..."- Santana turn to face her girlfriend kissed her softly.

"Wait, whast time is it?"- Brittany asked and looked around to find the time.

"Hmm..hang on.."- Santana reached for her phone, that was sitting on the night stand next to her- "Sooo it's quarter to one...why?"

" Cuz it's the new year!...Happy New Years sweetie!"- The blonde one squilled

"I love you so much Britt Britt!"

"I love you too San!"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15- comme ci comme ca

"Is it considered walk of shamming it if your are walking back with the person you spent the night with?..."- Brittany very innocently asked Santana.

It was around noon, the girls had checked out of the hotel and made their way to the subway station to take the train back to Brooklyn.

"I don't think so...I think its called being lucky"- Santana smiled and got in the train. The L train was practically empty since it was New Year's Day. The few people riding it, were in fact, walk of shamming back home.

"Porcelain was blowing up my phone last night...he'd make a great ex-girlfriend"

"Santana! you should text him back. They are probably worried."

"Relax...I texted Q when we woke up...It's fiiiiiiine!..."

"Soo speaking of Quinn..."

"Yeah?..."

"I was thinking...maybe I can spend the rest of the day with her...since our plane leaves tomorrow and all...I really feel bad for not making more of an effort to keep in touch..."

" Awww Britt Britt...you are so sweet, what do you have in mind?"

"Just go get coffee, no big deal"

"Awesome, I get to hang with the loser bunch"

"Actually...maybe you could talk to Rachel..."

"About?..."- Santana's face went pale. She was a little scared to hear what Brittany was about to say .

"So we are going back to LA tomorrow right?"

"Correct..."

"...and then what...?"

"I really don't know where you are going with this Britt..."

"What I'm trying to say Santana...is that I think we should move in together!"

"Oh!"- The Latina felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders- "Yeah, of course...I assumed you were moving in.."

"No...not move in... don't get me wrong...it's not that I don't want to live with you and Rachel...I just thought that we could live together...just the two of us...somewhere closer to our schools...you already live half hour away. It would take me over an hour to get to mine..."

"Oh..."- Santana hadn't even considered moving out of Rachel's condo. The idea of not living with Rachel, though tempting, made her feel uneasy.

" Unless you don't want to..."

"No babe it's not that...It just...It took me by surprise...that's all..."

"What are you thinking?"

"I don't know...you know how Berry is kinda messed up right now...I don't know how I feel about leaving her alone...she might go all suicidal on us or even worse... she may start doing soap operas.."

"San..."-Brittany sighed-" ...It's really awesome that you care about Rach so much...Can we just get a bigger place in The Valley then... the three of us...What do you think?..."

"Yeah...It's not like I care that much...pshhh I don't care at all... but the girl has no one...I'm not THAT cruel...I'll talk to her later k.."

"Mhm Santana...I'm sure you don't care one bit..."- Brittany chuckled.

"About time...we were so worried you know? we thought you were lying dead in a ditch or something..."- The high pitched boy voiced loudly as the girls entered the loft. Kurt was standing in the kitchen wearing his" kiss the chef" apron, making what looked like some sort of pasta dish. Quinn and Tina were also at in the kitchen, sitting at the table, very distracted by their phones.

"Relax Hummel don't lie...I know Britt sent you a text this morning"-

"...Still, up until then we were worried..."

"Who's this WE you're going on about...your tranny alter ego...now it's okay you know...I saw you trying my dresses on back when I lived here...It's all good...I mean you can't really pull it off...but I don't judge, you know..."

"That was only ONCE Santana! ...And you said you wouldn't bring it up again!.."

"He actually looked freakishly good" -The Latina whispered to her girlfriend "-...but don't tell him that...It'll get to his head"

"Where were you guys anyways, we were actually looking for you last night..."- Quinn voiced breaking from her phone to talk to the girls.

"...for about two minutes... That's until Quinn saw one of her professors and was too preoccupied, trying to hide from her all night, to look for you guys..."- Tina voiced, getting and angry look from the girl sitting next to her

"Oh Fabray...did you do her too..Impressive..."

"No Santana...I DID NOT do her...She just hated me for some reason...probably because I'm prettier than her..."

"She was really beautiful tho.."- Kurt said without realizing he was kind of insulting Quinn- "...I mean for an older lady..."

"Shes like 35 Kurt...It's not that old...We are in our twenties remember..."-Quinn replied

"Ugh you guys are so lameeeee...totally regretting checking out of the hotel room..."- Santana said as she laid on the couch.

"So that's where you were...a hotel"- Tina asked

"Yup, my girl Britt Britt here got us a room..."

"You are awfully quiet Brittany" - Kurt's comment was directed to the blonde who was standing by the window looking out.

"Ummmm yeah... New Year's Day is Lord Tubbington's favorite day of the year...cus it's the first day of the year...I should go call him..."

"Hey Britt, before you go call him, can I have my cellphone back?"- the Latina asked

"What do you mean? I don't have your phone...The last time I saw your phone,.. we were at the hotel room...on the nightstand, and I was closing the door and we left..."

"Oh crap...why didn't you tell me!?- There was a little panic in Santana's voice but she wasn't upset.

"I'm sorry sweetie, I was really tired and barely awake..."

"It's okay, Ill call the hotel... can I use your phone?"

"After I call Lord Tubbington?.."

"Don't worry Britt Britt...I'm sure one of these lovely ...hmm people...will let me borrow their phone..."- said the Latina extending her hand and expecting one of her friends to hand her a cellphone yet no one bothered to pay attention to her.-"...seriously guys...its just for like two seconds...seriously...seriously?..."

"Oh gosh, here... stop whining..."- Kurt handed his phone to the Latina-"...make it fast and don't go through my phone..."

"Like I'd wanna see your gay ass browsing history Hummel..."- Santana yelled out as she went into the bathroom to make her call in private.

"Is Brittany really talking to her cat?..."- Tina asked glancing at Brittany,who was out on the fire escape.

"...It's Brittany...do you really have to ask?.."- Kurt Replied

"It's gone... The made must've taken it or something..."- Santana came back into the room- "...Oh well... It was time to upgrade to the next iPhone anyways... I had had it for six whole months you know..."

"What are the plans for today S...you guys are leaving tomorrow right ?..."- Quinn asked

"Yeah..Brittany has her last show and we gotta get everything ready to go back to school and all...What did you guys have in mind?..."

"We should go to the movies, if we hurry we can make it to the next showing of "It's a wonderful life" …"- Kurt announced, getting a look of discontent from the Latina. -" ...I think I'll pass porcelain ...not my thing.. but you guys go ahead…"

"What are we talking about…"- Brittany joined the group

"Going to the watch "It's a wonderful life"...you wanna come?"- Tina ask the the blonde. Brittany wasn't really into classic movies, they sounded old, they looked old, and she couldn't really relate to any of the characters.

"Hmm ...uhhh… actually...Quinn are you going?...cuz I really want hot chocolate and thought maybe you wanted come with me…?"

"Umm sure Britt...S you coming?..."

"Nah I'm just gonna hang here...wait for Berry to wake up...needz to talk to her… you guys have fun..."

"I love it when Santana is with Brittany...-"- Kurt whispered to Tina

"I know she is way nicer!.."

"Hey…"-Rachel walked into the living room and found Santana laying on the couch watching a House of Wax.

"About time Berry...I almost thought you were dead or something"

"You could've checked on me, you know..."

" Meh... There's something about watching Paris Hilton die... Its just... It completely captures my attention..."

"I guess..."

"What's with you...too much drinking last night... You know... You're starting to freak me out a little bit..."

"How so?.." - Rachel made a gesture to ask Santana to move over and sat next to her.

"All this drinking every time we go out... I mean.. I get it... Its fun... Its just not you.."

"So I'm not fun?..."

"Exactly!.."- Santana laughed- "...No, I guess you are fun in your own Rachel Berry kind of way... But getting drunk ... Its just not you..."

"I'm sorry Santana... I'm sorry that me trying to relax and have fun bothers you so much..."

"Please Berry... Don't go all drama queen on me ... I'm just saying.."

"Whatever .."- Rachel interrupted the Latina-".. Where is everyone else?"

" Oh okay... I guess we are changing subjects.. Umm well Britt is out with Quinn getting hot chocolate .. And everyone else went to the movies."

"How come you are here?"

" Cuz... I wanted to spend some time with you.."

"That's not weird... What's wrong?"

"Why does something have to be wrong, can't I just want to spend some time with my good friend and roommate?..."

"Just tell me and get it over with Santana"

" Harsh much Berry?... Okay so.. As you know... Brittany and I are back together..."

"And how's that going?.."

"Great! Beyond great! She is so amazing ... She is the one you know..."

"Like the one.. the one... as in THE one?"

" Oh my god.. I can't believe I'm having a girl talk with Rachel Berry!.."

" Just go with it okay...? Where were you last night?"

"At the hotel under the club... Britt got us a room and we finally...you know.."

"Like ever? Seriously?"

"Ugh no! Like since we got back together... We were taking things slow and like last night we finally got together and it was... Like words cannot explain what that was... I've been with Britt before and it had always been amazing... But this time, it was really amazing like mind blowingly amazing..."

"And how do you feel about that?"

"Don't analyze me Berry!"

"I'm not! I'm just wondering kus I know how much you love Britt and how hard you worked to get over her and how hard you fall for her every time she comes back...I'm just a bit concerned that's all..."

"Don't be! This time is different... She is different... I mean... She still sweet innocent Brittany but I feel like she's grown up... Shes more in charge of herself... of her life... she knows what she wants and where shes going, and I like that... I feel like this break was just what we needed to get our shit together you know?... And now that we know what we want out of life, we can finally be together!"

" That's amazing! I'm happy for you... Brittany does seem more grown up... I guess we all are..."

" Sooo now that shes gonna be in LA ... She kinda asked me to live with her"

"Oh!"- Rachel's facial expression changed immediately from neutral to a little bit sad.

"Both our schools are in The Valley... So it wouldn't make sense to live in Santa Monica..."

"It's okay Santana... I get it"

" Do you Rachel, do you really?... Cuz I don't think you can GET IT when I haven't even finished talking..."

"What else do you have to say... You are right, you have to live close to school and you have a girlfriend now...and..."

" you really need to stop talking before I change my mind..."

"Change your mind about what? "

" ... About asking you to come live with us in the Valley... We can get a two bedroom again ... And yeah..."

"Awe Santana... You really want me to go live with you..."

"Well yeah ...if you want..."

"Was this your Idea?"

"I run it by Britt and she's cool with it... "

"I'm really touched ... Really... Thank you! So much!... For thinking about me... I knew that you and Britt would wanna live together as soon as I heard she was moving to LA but I never expected you to want me to live with you two...why?"

" Gzzz Berry I don't know ... Just because..."

"You've changed too Santana... You're an upstanding person and I'm so thankful to have you as my friend.."

"Don't need to get all mushy..."

"... Santana...- Rachel chuckled- " Although I really appreciate the gesture... I've actually been thinking about what I'm gonna do next... I feel like everyone has a something to do... A direction...everyone but me..."

" ... So what?... You just need to find whatever you want to do next and do it... You are Rachel Berry... You'll get casting offers in no time..."

" Thanks... I just don't know if LA is the right fit right now... I always wanted to be on Broadway... I guess it just reminded me too much of ..."

"Finn.."

" Yeah... Like all the what ifs... What if I had stayed in Lima... What if I had asked him to stay that one time he came here... I just..."

" You can't do that to yourself Rachel... Everything happens for a reason.. Even real shitty things ..."

" I know... I feel like moving to LA was my way to escape the memories... But I think I may be ready to come back... Maybe not acting just yet... I just wanna take some time to and for myself... I talked to Kurt and he said it'd be okay if I stay here for a couple of weeks while I figure out my next step...So don't worry about me... You go and be crazy adorable with Brittany and get your own place... Just lock up the condo for me?..."

" ...Rachel.." - Santana sighed- " ... I just suddenly got this weird feeling in my chest...I kinda felt like giving you a hug... Feeling is gone now..."- Santana exclaimed as she saw Rachel moving towards her.

"I'm gonna miss you too Santana...we'll see each other soon though..."

" we are having a moment aren't we?"

"Yep"

"Are you gonna hug me.."

"Just stay very still for two seconds..."

Rachel put her arms around the Latina, who for a second did stay still but then gave into the hug.


	16. Chapter 16

Hey everyone, less than a month away for season 6 to begin, meaning this is about to wrap up... maybe one or two more chapters to come. Thank you all so much for reading. Follow me as an author, I have this great idea for a Finn story!

Chapter 16- The ex factor

Brittany and Santana had left New York City, and their friends behind. Rachel had been extra emotional while saying goodbye after the moment that she had share with Santana the night before. Even though she'd hate to admit it, it was hard for the Latina to say good bye to her friends. Despite how annoying some of them were, they were her family. They had known each other for a long time and they had stock together despite the distance and the passing time. It was really hard, but she was also excited to get to Los Angeles and start her new life with Brittany.

Brittany was magical. She was extremely hot, but never a bitch like other hot girls. She was super innocent but only when it came to certain things, and ridiculously smart when it came to others. She was exactly the right person Santana needed in her life. Brittany made Santana a better person, always had. Back when they were in high school, right after Quinn had made them join Glee club, Santana wanted to quit almost every day, she hated getting slushied on a regular basis. It was Brittany who asked her to stay. Brittany started to discover her own passion for dancing and she could see that Santana could be as good of a singer as Rachel, if she were given the chance. Had Brittany not asked her to stay, Santana's life would have a been completely different.

The girls had arrived to LA and decided to stay in Rachel's condo while they looking for their own knew the next couple of days were gonna be hectic, with Brittany's last show at Staples center and back to school shopping, staying in Santa Monica for the first week was the best option.

"Home sweet Home...for now at least"- Santana opened the door of the apartment and held it open to let Brittany in.

"Next time we ever go somewhere, we need to bring those special pillows that wrap around your neck... My neck still hurts..."- the blonde made a sad face. The flight from New York to Los Angeles was rather short, but she had fallen asleep in an awkward angle, and even though they had landed a couple hours ago, the pain persisted.

"I told you we shoulda bought them at the airport babe"

"No, no...way overpriced, I've seen them for a third of that price at Target or somewhere..."- Brittany said as she took her bags into Santana's room.

" Well I don't know what to say then...wait! I know! Do you want a neck rub...I'm really good...I promise..."- The Latina voiced loudly so Brittany could hear her from the other room.

"I totally believe that..."- Brittany came back in the room holding in her hand one of Rachel's bath towels.-"... I smell like plane tho, I wanna shower...is this yours?"

"Nah that's one of Berry's fancy towels... you can go ahead and use it tho...what she don't know won't kill her..."- Santana's comment made Brittany smile.

"Mind if I join you?"- the Latina asked with her husky voice

" Ummm... yeah actually..."- Santana's raised her eyebrow, surprised by her girlfriend's answer- "...Don't take it the wrong way sweetie... I just wanna make it super quick...I'm starving ...could you... get started with making something..."- The blonde took Santana's hand, brought it up to her lips and started placing small kisses on it.-"...I'll shower real quick...and then I'll be back and set the table while you take a super quick shower as well...deal?"

"I guess.. although I'm pretty sure all we have is wine and cookie dough ice cream... wait maybe there's a frozen pizza somewhere..let me check.."

" Whatever will do, I'm starving...I'll be quick, love you!- The blonde rushed into the bathroom. Santana could hear the water running. The Latina found the frozen pizza that Puck had brought over more than two months ago. It had been in the freezer the whole time, so it was probably still good. She pre-heated the oven and sat on one of the bar stools, at the breakfast counter, flipping through an old magazine she had found.

"Justin and Selena...seriously...these kids need to get it together..."- The Latina said out loud as she read an article about the on again off again relationship between Justin Bieber and Selena Gomez. Santana broke from her reading and put the pizza in the oven, and then she heard a knock on the door. It was a bit unsettling to hear someone knocking on the door. Puck and Rachel weren't in town, and she really hadn't had much time to make close friends that would just drop by. Santana answered the door and found a familiar face standing right in front of her.

"Hey!..."- the girl in front of her said. Santana froze, a billion thoughts were running through her head.

"Santana? you okay?.."- the girl asked. Santana could not believe what she was seeing. Dani, her ex-girlfriend from New York was at her doorstep, but why? Dani and Santana had broken up more than a year ago when Santana went back to Lima, and Brittany asked her to come to Lesbos with her. After their Break up, Dani joined a band and a few months after, they got signed. Santana knew this because she reconnected with Dani over Facebook while her and Brittany were apart.

"Hey..." The Latina managed to let out

"I sent you a message on facebook last night...you said it was cool me dropping by..."

"what?! no!"

"Yeah I did.."

"No I mean someone's got my phone, I lost it in New York..."

"You were in New York?"

"Yeah we just came back like an hour ago..."

" That's awesome...sorry that I dropped by unannounced...I mean I did tell you...but you really didn't say yes ...and you gave me your address the one time...and technically..."- Dani was rumbling

"Its okay..." Santana was still confused, the whole thing had taken her by surprise.

"Sooo are we just gonna stand here or..."

"Yeah no come in, take a seat ..."

" Thank you...this place is awesome... Where is Rachel...I started watching the show, I kinda like it"

"It got cancelled..."- Everything that left Santana's mouth sounded awkward

"That sucks, is she home?"

"She stayed in New York"- The Latina sat on the chair across from the couch where Dani was sitting. She was barely paying attention to the girl, she distracted by her thoughts, trying to make sense out of the whole situation.

" Ummm Hi.."- Brittany said as she entered the room. She had just shower so her hair was wet, she had no make up on and she was wearing Santana's pyjama shirt and shorts.

"Hey.."- Dani said as she got up to greet the blonde girl- "...I'm Dani..."

"..umm Nice to meet you Dani..I'm Brittany.."- The Blonde said shaking Dani's hand and smiling awkwardly.

"Brittany..oh.."- Dani said, putting together in her mind the pieces of the awkward situation they were all in. -" ..Nice to finally meet you Brittany...Santana was just telling me how she lost her phone, and never got my message saying I was dropping by..."

" Yeah... we really need to go get you a new phone San..."- The blonde girl sat at the other end of the couch next to Santana's chair.

"Yeah..." - Santana's usual eloquence had gone out the window. She could barely think straight. She felt a mixture of fear and didn't want Brittany to get mad at her for talking to her ex and she didn't know how to even begin to explain what was happening. She didn't even know what was happening.

"Do you live in LA?"- Brittany asked Dani, attempting to shift focus from her girlfriend, who seem to be having some sort of inner mental breakdown.

" No...actually I'm here with my band… we've been touring for a while...getting people to know our sound...that's why I'm here...I wanted to invite Santana and Rachel to the show tonight… but since Rachel is not here ...you should come!..."

" Really...thank you… that's really nice of you!..."

" Not a problem… I should probably go though… gotta make it to sound check… It was really nice to finally meeting you...I really hope to see you guys later…"- Dani got up and made her way to the door as she was talking- "...I'll let myself out ...bye girls!"- the girl closed the door behind her.

" Sooooo that was Dani… she's really pretty…"- Brittany said looking at her girlfriend.

" I don't know… is she?... I'm really sorry Britt… I swear I didn't ask her to come over… I don't even have my phone… we talked a while back… you and I weren't even talking and I really...Im really sorry.."

" Sweetie...relax.. you don't have to apologize...you didn't do anything...so you talk to your ex...not a big deal...she seems super nice and she really handled the situation way better than you did...little miss awkward much…"- Brittany's tone of voice was sweet and caring, it made most of Santana's bad thoughts go away.

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't be silly...nothing to be sorry about...I'm a hundred percent sure you weren't planning on hooking up with your ex… not with me in the shower anyways…- Brittany's words made the Latina smile. Santana couldn't understand how her girlfriend managed to be so cool about what had just happened, had it been her...she would've flipped out a bit...not a lot like she used to...but still just a bit.

" San..is something burning?"

"Oh my god ...the pizzaa! totally forgot.."- the Latina rushed to turn the oven off. She opened it and saw the very dark, very burnt pizza that was starting to stink up the place. Brittany got up and opened the balcony door the air in.

"Sooo I think we should go see Dani's show tonight.."- Brittany walked into the kitchen, grabbed an oven mitt and took the pizza out of the over, then proceeded to throw it in the garbage.

" Are you being serious Britt Britt…"

"Yeah totally… it'll be fun… I mean...we don't have to if you don't want to… but I want to...I told you...its okay to be friends with Dani...it"s okay to have friends that we didn't go to high school with…."

"okay, I'm down with that…"

" It'll give you a chance to apologize to her for being such a weirdo tonight"- Brittany laughed.-"...so this is the plan...I'm gonna go put on decent clothes….we'll get some food...drive thru it...and we'll go get you a new phone…. you really need one sweetie….then we will come back...and we can get ready for the show...sound good?"

" You are amazing Britt Britt...sounds like a plan"- Santana leaned in and placed a kiss on her girlfriends lips.

"Whats good that we can drive thru?"- the blonde asked.

" it's drive thru Britt...nothing's good…"

"Hey babe put this in my purse would you?..."- Santana asked her girlfriend handing her the parking stub she had just gotten from the machine. Santana parked her car in an underground parking lot around the corner from the club where Dani was playing.

"Hey San...did I tell you that...you look even more beautiful than usual...like that's even possible…."

"Awww stop it babe...you are making me blush…"- the Latina replied as she and Brittany got out of the car and made their way out of the parking lot, holding hands.

"No, but seriously...you look amazing...any particular reason...maybe wanna show off a little in front of your ex...maybe…"

"Please Britt…"- the Latina laughed-"... the only thing I'm showing off is my sexy, gorgeous girlfriend…"

"Well thank you, thank you….kinda sucks for everyone else cuz the two hottest girls in there are dating each other…"

"Poor bastards…"

"...Never stood a chance."

The club was a very low key, hipster club in north Hollywood. It wa probably big enough for less than a hundred people. The girls went into the club, showed their IDs to the bouncer and checked their coats. They walked up to the bar and Santana got drinks, Tequila Sunrise, for the both of them. After, they made their way to the upper level, where they sat in a booth and waited for the show to start. The girls chatted a bit in between opening acts, not very good ones according to Santana.

It was around 11.30 when Dani's band went on stage. The band consisted of a very hairy and scrawny drummer, a boy who look like he was no older than 17 on lead guitar, an Asian guy on the bass, and Dani on lead vocals and second guitar. The band performed a couple of original songs, that were actually really catchy and the crowd seemed to already know. Half way through the act, Dani addressed the audience.

"Thank you guys so much for coming out, you guys are awesome… this tour has been ...unreal…we love what we do and we are so grateful to you all for allowing us to do so. Sooo for the next song...actually I wanna do a cover...of a really great song….and I was wondering if ...one of my former band mates would help me out with this one…. she and I were in a band together back in New York, where I grew up...the band was called Pamela Lansberry… those were the good days...Santana where are you?... you wanna come help me out?..."- the spotlights starting looking for Santana and the crowd started cheering on.- "...Santana Lopez come on down…"- Dani had spotted the Latina in the upper level.

" Oh my god is she serious...why tha hell would she do that to me…"- Santana's voice would give away the panic she was experiencing

" Come on sweetie...just go for it…"

"I don't even know what song she's gonna play…"

"It's okay...just go...be amazing…"

Brittany took Santana's hand and led her to the stage. She was standing front row to see her girlfriend preform. Santana was a bit shaky when going on stage, and incredible nervous on the inside, but she wasn't about to let it show. The Latina got close to Dani and she whispered the song they were about to play, to her ear. Dani grabbed her acoustic guitar and pushed a stool to the center of the stage in front of one of the mics, and Santana did the same. Dani started playing the guitar. It was a sweet melody, it sounded very familiar but Brittany could not remember what song it was just yet.

Dani

_Give me love like her,_

_'Cause lately I've been waking up alone,_

Santana

_paint splattered teardrops on my shirt,_

_Told you I'd let them go,_

Dani

_And that I'll fight my corner,_

_Maybe tonight I'll call ya,_

_After my blood turns into alcohol,_

_No, I just wanna hold ya._

Dani and Santana

_Give a little time to me or burn this out,_

_We'll play hide and seek to turn this around,_

_All I want is the taste that your lips allow,_

_My, my, my, my, oh give me love,_

_My, my, my, my, oh give me love,_

_My, my, my, my, oh give me love,_

_My, my, my, my, give me love,_

Santana

_Give me love like never before,_

Santana and Dani

_'Cause lately I've been craving more,_

Santana

_And it's been a while but I still feel the same,_

_Maybe I should let you go,_

_You know I'll fight my corner,_

_And that tonight I'll call ya,_

_After my blood is drowning in alcohol,_

Santana and Dani

_No, I just wanna hold ya._

_Give a little time to me or burn this out,_

_We'll play hide and seek to turn this around,_

_All I want is the taste that your lips allow,_

_My, my, my, my, oh give me love,_

_Give a little time to me or burn this out,_

_We'll play hide and seek to turn this around,_

_All I want is the taste that your lips allow,_

_My, my, my, my, oh give me love,_

_My, my, my, my, oh give me love,_

_My, my, my, my, oh give me ,_

_My, my, my, my, oh give me love,_

_My, my, my, my, oh give me _

The girls' duo performance was and Dani's voices had always mixed well together. The crowd went crazy, cheering on asking for another song. Santana loved the feeling of performing in front of an audience, the lights, the energy, she had always enjoyed performing the most. The whole time she was singing, Santana had her eyes fixed on Brittany, not only because it was a very intimate song and she didn't want her girlfriend to get the wrong idea, but also because, just like all of her songs, they were always for Brittany. After the song was over, Santana got off the stage and went to meet her girlfriend and gave her a kiss. This called the attention of everyone that was around, but the Latina didn't care. she just wanted to kiss her girl.

"Thanks guys, we are gonna take a break and we'll be back shortly..."- Dani said and went after Santana.

"Hey ...That was awesome..sorry for the ambush, but I knew that was the only way to get you on stage..." Dani said to the Latina

"You guys killed it up there...for reals..."- Brittany added

"Santana...Can I talk to you for a sec?..."- Dani asked, making the Latina feel a bit uncomfortable, wondering what could possibly Dani needed to say to her that she couldn't say in front of Brittany.

" You guys go ahead...I'm gonna go get us some drinks...Danni? ...want anything?..."

"No thanks Brittany...I don't really drink...but thanks."- Dani replied and made a head nod to Santana so she would follow her to the nearest booth.

" So you and Brittany..."

"Yep.."

" Again..."

"Yeah.."

"That's good..she is awesome...like really chill...I like her ..."

"Good?...I guess..."

"Stop being so awkward Santana...I'm not here to get you back or what ever... if that's what you are tripping bout..."- Santana's face got all red, and all she could do is smile in relief.

"I'm sorry...everything just seems to happen so fast lately...I feel like I'm gonna ruin it all if I act like my usual self..."

"Well DON'T...you are awesome...and I wanted to talk to you because...we are friends right...?:

"Correct..."

"So I feel like as your friend ...I should probably tell you that ...and don't take this the wrong way...but I think you are making a big mistake... you don't belong here...like going to school, you are an amazing performer... you should be out there making music..."

"I'm doing something I like..where is this coming from?..."

"When you told me that you were in LA, living with Rachel..I thought...Awesome, you are gonna do something amazing, singing, dancing, acting , what ever... but then you tell me you are in college?... writing midterms and research papers...Is that really you Santana?...You gotta stop playing it safe..."

"I like what I'm doing okay...You don't gotz to worry bout me.."

"I'm sure you like it, but do you love it...Didn't you feel the same thing I felt when we were on stage?...It was amazing...It was... everything...I know you felt it, cuz you made me feel it too... so why don't just go for it..."

" cuz no!...Im fine here, everything is finally coming together, Brittany is going to school here, we are moving in together, everything's great...why would I mess with that..."

"You really think that going to school and playing house with your girlfriend is gonna be enough..for either of you...maybe right now it feels okay, but Brittany is an amazing Dancer... I saw her videos on youtube...and she kills it...and you can tell she loves being on stage too...giving up a world tour...she's just doing it to be with you and that's awesome but ... no matter how in

love you are with someone...you should never have to give up your dreams just to be with them...neither of you should..."

Dani's words actually got to Santana...Dani was right...she was playing it safe...she was trying to live a normal life just to avoid failing. She had tried in the past but nothing really came out from being on tour with Mercedes and as soon as that was over, all the fighting with Britt started. It was like Brittany was moving forward and leaving her behind, when she went to do the world tour. She couldn't help but wonder, why was she so afraid of failure...she had never actually really failed...yet the idea of trying and had her dreams crushed, terrified her. There was a moment of silence before Dani spoke again.

" ...I just want you to know that this had nothing to do with you and Brittany... you guys are super adorable together, and I know how much you love her...and you can make things work, because you love each other that much, you both can follow your dreams and still be together..."

"...you actually believe that..."

"...Absolutely… I'm kind betting on it...I know true love when I see it... and the reason I'm saying all this to you is because...I told my manager about you..a couple days ago..he is such a good guy. He's working so hard, trying to get the best acts, the best people, and pushed them to the limit to get the best out of ..us basically...so we can make it...everything that has happened for me this past year...I mean is not like we are up for a Grammy...but we are actually making money...and that's huge...I think...and he heard you sing...and he wants you... I mean...I don't know the specifics...and It wouldn't be for my band obviously...but yeah ...he wants to talk to you.."- Dani took out a business card from her pocket and put it in front of Santana.

"..I know its a lot to think about, but we are in town the rest of the week...think about it...give him a call if you want to...I gotta go back on stage...K?"- Dani rushed out of the booth and disappeared behind the staff only door.

Dani's words lingered in Santana's mind. She had always known she wanted to be famous, that is all she wanted, more than anything. She kept staring at the business card Dani had left behind. "Matthew Spencer... Artist Management" The card read.

"Hey you!.."- Brittany was back holding two drinks in her hands.- "...Here you go!.."- She placed a drink in front of the Latina.

"What is it...?"

"Ginger ale...I figured we should take it easy since we brought the car and all..."

"and what did you get?..."

"Shirley Temple...wanna try it..."

"No ..I'm fine..."

"Are you?...What's that?..."- Brittany asked, referring to the business card on the table.

"Britt...I think we gotta talk...Wanna go for a walk?"


End file.
